Thirty Affections
by Picup
Summary: [Collection of Oneshots and drabbles] It doesn't matter if you're operating, or tending to a patient, or even if you’re the patient it self, you only need a moment to show some affection to the one you're closest to
1. Dreams

Title: Dreams  
Type: Fan Fiction  
Genre: Drama-ish, but mostly fluff (because fluff gets its own category...)  
Word count: 1579  
Pairing: Derek/Angie, and if you squint, you could interprete Tyler/Leslie... -coughs-  
Rating: K+  
Summary: On a daily night round, Dr. Derek Stiles is asleep in the staff lounge. Waking up from a nightmare, he goes on a walk - just to be scolded by his nurse.  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, for if I owned it, there would be massive amounts of Derek/Angie -shot'd-

---

"_I'm very sorry... Modern medicine just hasn't advanced enough to treat a disease like this." _

From the corner of the room, his eyes lingered onto the doctor talking to his mother. He had no clue on what the doctor was saying – it was probably about his dad, and how he was going to be better. Yeah, Dad's gonna be better… He attempted to give himself reassurance.

"You have my condolences…"

The doctor walked away to finish his rounds, a grim look on his face – one of sadness and sorrow. His mom turned around, and slowly made her way towards him, tears sliding down her cheeks. He got up quickly, and approached his mother.

"Mom…? Why are you crying…? Dad's okay, right?"

He asked, his eyes full of hope and light. She stared down at her son, before even more tears flooded down her cheeks, and took him in a full embrace. He was a bit surprised at her actions, as he felt the hot, salty tears soak the sleeve of his shirt. He gently pulled away facing his mother.

"He's gonna get better, right?"  
"Derek... I-I-I'm sorry... your father..."

She sobbed through her sentence, as she attempted to tell her son the truth. The boy blinked, nearly catching on what she was getting at. He felt his own tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to let them drop - a false hope still coursing through him.

"B-But... Why isn't Dad getting better...?"  
"Derek..."

He wanted to believe his Dad was going to get better. So he could play ball with him, and talk about all the things he had done at school, and have dinner with him and mom again. So they could act like one big happy family...

He ran out from the watch of his mother. He barreled down the hall way, just catching the doctor that was leaving for the next floor.

"You can fix him! You just gotta!... He's my dad!"

He shouted at the doctor, even more tears welling up in his eyes with each word. The doctor turned around, the same grim look on his face.

"...I'm sorry son... No doctor in the world could save your father from this."

The news had hit Derek Stiles. His father had died to an incurable disease.

"D-Dad!"

Derek sits up rather quickly, sweat dripping from his fore head. It was just a dream, a horrible dream that was. He narrows his eyes, attempting to get a better look at where he was, but realizes his glasses aren't on. He outstretches a hand, before touching the familiar feeling of the rim of his glasses. His hand goes back to his face, and he slips the pair of spectacles on.

Blinking a couple of times, he realizes he was on a couch. Or to be more certain, the couch of… _Caduceus USA._

Oh great, he fell asleep at work again – Angie wasn't going to be happy about that.

Speaking of work… What was he doing here?

He glances around, noticing it was dark out. Oh right, he was on duty for the rest of the night, so he took a nap and had told Angie to wake him up if a problem had arose. And if he was at work, it would mean he would be in his Caduceus surgeon uniform.

Just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming, he takes a quick look. Instead of meeting with the familiar blue, he had come to face… pink.

No… His uniform wasn't pink… Not another dream… Not another dream.

He quickly figures out it was just a blanket.

Wait a minute.

… _Angie's blanket._

A tinge of red appears on his cheeks, as he gently peels the blanket off to find he still had his uniform on. No use in sleeping again, he usually couldn't after a dream like this.

He stands up, stretching a bit before leaving the staffs lounge.

After folding the blanket neatly up, and silently thanking Angie for watching out for him.

---

Dreams, such a mysterious thing. One minute, he could be dreaming about running through a field of flowers, while chasing a _certain some one_. To the next where a giant paraskevi flies from out of the sea of flowers and (attempts) eats her alive.

It would usually turn out Derek jumps onto the giant paraskevi and saves Angie from her doom – but that's another story.

He fiddles with the rim of his glasses, while staring up at the brightly, glowing moon in the sky. His thoughts swirl around his life so far. From the first time he vowed to become a doctor so no one else could die of an incurable disease, to where he met Mary, Dr. Kasal and the rest of the Hope Hospital staff. Then to when he first met Angie Thompson, his faithful nurse to this day, and then finding out he has the 'healing touch'; a power that could do the impossible in saving people… To where he first joined Caduceus… Then to the battles against GUILT…

"Dr. Stiles?"

His thoughts were interrupted, as a soft voice chimes into his mind. He panics, nearly swatting his glasses over the balcony he was on. He claims the arm of his glasses, and quickly puts them on, facing furious emerald eyes.

"A-A-Angie…!"  
"You know you shouldn't be outside with out a jacket. We couldn't afford to be a surgeon short due to a cold."

She lectures, almost glaring at Derek; but he could see the softness in her eyes. He grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, I know. I'm sorry…"

He apologizes, before returning his gaze to the ebony sky. Angie simply shakes her head, some times she worried that the young doctor would get in over his head one day. She moves forward, standing beside him. Her hand places itself on the balcony sill, as she follows his gaze to the sky.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is…"

She starts a bit of small talk, but earns the silence she had attempted to avoid. As her green eyes continue to stare at the crescent moon, she felt his chocolate eyes linger onto her.

"Say, what were you doing out here any ways?"

Derek asks, curiosity getting the best of him. She shifts uncomfortably, a small, but yet visible smile on her face. She takes in a breath, attempting to figure out that answer herself.

"I-I was worried about you… When I found that you were not fast asleep on staff couch…"  
"Worried? Angie Thompson worried _about me_?"

He questions, before chuckling quietly. She found herself almost glaring at him, a twisted smile forming on her face, as she shoves him playfully. She pouts, folding her arms across her chest.

"Dr. Stiles! You know I couldn't afford to lose you!"

She nearly shouts at him, but raises her voice neither the less. He nearly falls off the balcony at what she said. His glasses slip off the bridge of his nose slightly, not expecting that response.

"Y-You… couldn't afford… to… lose me…?"

He repeats, trying to soak in what she said to him. She (finally) realizes the mistake she had made, before turning around, blushing a furious crimson. She needed to distract herself with something else, something other than this moment, something other then… _Derek_.

"I-I-I mean w-w-we couldn't afford to lose y-you in C-Caduceus…"

Her voice was cracking under the pressure, and she was terribly flustered at the moment. Derek felt his cheeks heating up with every word, he knew she was lying – or trying to cover up what she had said earlier. He didn't know what to say at the moment, as his emotions took control of his body, and he approaches her. Not _exactly_ acting like himself, he wraps his arms around her, so her blonde hair would be touching his chest, and his chin propping on the top of her nurse's cap.

"D-Derek…?"

She squeaks quietly, stealing a glance up at him. His hand sneaks it way up, and a finger is placed on her lips – hushing Angie.

"Shh."

He mumbles, holding her a tad tighter. Angie felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of red, as her muscles relax under Derek's hold. She could feel his warm breath, against the top of her head. She slightly leans back, cuddling under him.

They continued to stay like this for the next few minutes or so, until commotion was heard from inside.

"D-Dr. Chase! D-Don't fall asleep like that!"  
"O-Ow! I-I'm sorry Leslie! I-I-I didn't mean too, d-don't kick me again!"

Derek raises a brow, while Angie giggles quietly. Tyler must have fallen asleep at the desk again, and Nurse Leslie 'accidentally' kicked him awake. This was a good indication that the next group was ready to take over for the night, and Derek and Angie could go for a break.

Angie glances back up at Derek, to see he was smiling, still holding her tightly in his grasp.

"Ah… S-Should we go back…?"  
"S-Sure…"

Derek slowly releases her, and rubs the back of his head sheepishly once more. Angie regains her composure, as she shifts around to face the doctor.

"I'm going to make a quick round; before going on my break. Make sure you come back inside quickly, Dr. Stiles."

She warns, before heading back in, a slight skip to her step. Derek chuckles to himself. Angie would always be by his side to care for him. Even though, he did notice one thing.

She didn't wear a jacket herself.


	2. Letters

Title: Letters  
Type: Fan Fiction  
Genre: Humor-ish, but mostly fluff once more -coughs-  
Word count: 1117  
Pairing: Derek/Angie (-shifts eyes-) with a side dish of Tyler/Leslie and Greg/Cybil  
Rating: T just for one part...  
Summary: On the plane ride back home, Derek recieves a package of letters of gratitude. The first one he opens is from Tyler, and he had no idea what was happening at Caduceus while him and Angie were gone.  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus saddly enough...

---

"Thank you so much, Dr. Stiles!"  
"No problem, it's my job to help people whenever they're in need."

Dr. Derek Stiles chuckled as he warmly accepted the thanks from the young man. He bided the man farewell, and headed off to catch his plane. After all – he wouldn't want it to leave with out him. It might not be too bad though, because the moment he sets foot in Caduceus US, Director Hoffman or Mr. Sidney Kasal would approach him, and send him off to another country.

He sighed, it was just very hectic for him lately.

All he really wanted was a vacation, but he knew that was close to impossible. Even though, all he would do on his vacation is probably spend it with Angie…

A faint blush fell onto his face at that thought as he boarded the plane. What was he thinking? He spent time with Angie all the time… But just maybe a time outside of the O.R, outside of Caduceus…

"Dr. Stiles? Are you alright, you seem a bit flushed."

A voice of concern had interrupted his small day dreaming, as he sat in his spot on the plane. He attempted to give the person next to him a reassuring smile, before replying to her.

"I-I'll be fine… I just get like this on the plane."

He said, trying to sound cheerful. He chuckled in his mind, maybe he was trying to sound like Tyler in a way? He didn't have time to continue on with that thought, as he felt a hand gently press against his forehead.

His face heated up quickly, as he noticed whose hand it was, and how close she was from him. Her emerald eyes blinked, as curiosity worked its way through her mind. She pulled back into her seat, still staring at him.

"Your forehead is rather warm, you may be catching a cold. You should drink more fluids on the flight home; then we could get you a proper examination once we arrive back in America."

She stated, concerned for the doctor.

Correction, _her_ doctor.

As she gazed out the window, a tinge of red making it's way on her cheeks. How could she think like that? H-Her and Dr. Stiles weren't like that…

Of course, she would be lying to herself if she didn't want that to happen.

She felt her face grow even hotter at that thought. She couldn't think of Derek like that, no not like that…

"Excuse me Sir, are you Dr. Derek Stiles?"

After Angie had touched his forehead, Derek had entered into yet another day dreaming state. He was, this time, interrupted by the flight attendant on their plane. He nodded, giving her a smile. She returned his smile with a small one, passing him a neatly wrapped package.

"This is for you, addressed from Caduceus US."

He took it into his lap, thanking the flight attendant as she went to go tend to other passengers on the plane. He stared down at the package. It was a bundle of envelopes that look like they came from around the world. He had noticed that many of them were from patients, and some from co-workers at Caduceus US.

Angie glanced over to where Derek was sitting beside her, slightly leaning forward to get a better look at the packages. Her gentle look, turned into a more, hard, and serious one. She turned back to the window, while darkly muttering, "Humph, letters of admiration."

Derek blinked, before he noticed some of the envelopes of the letters were decorated. Some with cute drawings of different things (such as animals) and others with… giant hearts on them, and kiss-y faces.

He swallowed hard, pushing those ones on the bottom of the pile. He then noticed a plain envelope, and decided to open that one first. He smiled, judging by the neat hand writing, it was Tyler who wrote to him.

It was just him talking about how Amy was doing, the time he caught Cybil and Dr. Kasal making out in the hall way.

…

Wait what?

Derek blushed faintly at that thought. Did Tyler _really_ have to write about that? He continued on with the letter after he was done with that thought. It seemed like every thing was going fine. He had a good laugh when he read about Victor throwing a Styrofoam coffee cup at Tyler's head for falling asleep at his desk… _for the third time that day._

Tyler was going to blame him for that when he got home. He could imagine it right now, that he would claim that his habits were rubbing off on him.

Of course, that slowly stopped when Angie would kick him off his chair _every_ time he was close or had already fallen asleep.

"Tyler and Leslie are… _going out_?"

Angie asked out loud, as she was looking over his shoulder and skimming through the letter. Derek casted a glance back, blinking before she pointed to the next paragraph of the letter. He read it, before chuckling.

"I guess so…"  
"Hmph, I hope Leslie can break him out of his habits, so we won't have another coffee cup incident."  
"Like you did with me?"

Derek chuckled at Angie's snide remark, as he related his own experiences at the end of it. Angie 'hmphed' again, crossing her arms as she turned back to the window.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that…"

He apologized, knowing that if he didn't do any thing quickly, Angie would be mad at him for the rest of the week. Angie glanced back at him, before breaking out into a small smile. She wrapped her arm around his own, roughly tugging him closer to her, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Derek was surprised.

_Very surprised._

"Apology accepted, but you _must_ take the proper punishment."

She replied, before making herself comfortable on Derek's shoulder.

"And I don't expect you to wake me up until we get home."

She said with a dangerous tone to her voice, before shutting her eyes and falling into some much needed rest. Derek had rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. It looks like he was stuck in this position for the entire plane ride.

He moved himself (with out trying to wake Angie) so he would be in a better position. He placed the letters under his seat, before slightly leaning his head onto Angie's, until they touched gently.

"Good night, Angie."

He muttered quietly to her, even though he knew she would be asleep by now. He smiled, before escaping to the dream world himself.

The Doctor and the Nurse could finally relax in each others arms.

Correction, the Doctor and _his_ Nurse.


	3. Post op

Title: Post-op  
Type: Drabble  
Genre: All I can say is fluff because I just don't know...  
Word count: 363  
Pairing: Derek/Angie... (Simple enough no?)  
Rating: K+  
Spoiler Warning: Chapter 6-4: Second Opinion (Wii)  
Summary: Just for this one moment, he would let himself indulge, even if he use to be on the verge of death.  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

---

Some could say this was the worst day of his life. He had found out he was infected with a disease that he knew how to cure. He was in a near death situation, but was able to come out through the end thanks to Dr. Naomi Kimishima.

But to him, it was the best day of his life – and it wasn't because of the operation, but _after _it.

He had been unconscious for a few hours, and the first thing he wakes up to is a burning pain in his chest. He had assumed the pain killers wore off a long time ago, and the side effects of the operation were taking place. By his side, was the nurse he had started with after his surgical assistant, Mary Fulton, had left.

He called out to her, and she noticed he was awake.

She approached him, asking if he was alright. With the exception of the burning feeling in his chest, he nodded, noting the tears that welled up at the corner of her eyes.

Was… she afraid of losing him?

He didn't have time to think, as her arms were latched around his neck, and she buried her head into his chest. He nearly fell off the side of the bed, but held his ground – his eyes full of surprise.

He wasn't so sure on what to say at first, but finally willed himself to mumble sweet whispers of caring words to her – to reassure her that he was alright, to say, he was able to stay with her. She glanced up at him as he said these, her eyes brimming with tears, but her pride holding it back from falling – by the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't lying, she knew he would be here for her.

He wasn't so sure what drew him closer to her; but he knew it had something to do with those shining eyes of hers. He closed the gap between her and him, pressing his lips against hers.

It felt right… This felt right.

Derek Stiles simply let himself indulge in a rare moment with his nurse; Angie Thompson.

---

A/N: Fwee.

Trauma Center stuff I so think we should get our own section, but you know, FanFiction is just being dumb at the moment... -coughs-

Any ways, the only reason why I started Authoress Notes now is because I posted the other two Fan fictions I did with my drabble all in one story, so might as well just have one authoress notes x)

I hope you all know what my favorite pairing is -swings-

I posted this stuff on DA (Deviantart) at first, but a friend told me to post it here. So here I am x)

-thinks-

Usually I can blabber a lot on my Authoress Notes but I just can't think at the moment...

Well, what I'm planning to do with this story, is just make it a thirty collection of one-shots and drabbles that (usually) focus on Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson.

Since er..

OTP -heart-

There will be the odd one here and there that won't focus around Derek/Angie, but meh, for the most part it will xD

For the most part, most of it will be on the Wii version, since I have yet to play the NDS one -sadface- I will this weekend though, mark my words!

Well, that should be it for now. My next drabble or one-shot should be up either later tonight (If I feel up to it, the idea is forming in my mind already...) or tomorrow.

Until next time x)


	4. Vacation

Title: Vacation  
Type: Fan Fiction, even though it's really short...  
Genre: Humor I suppose... -coughs-  
Word count: 681  
Pairing: Slight hint of Derek/Angie...  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Vacation was something Angie Thompson would never hear, but Derek is taking a slight vacation to another realm. She finds out on her way to her break, but doesn't like what she sees...  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus... -coughs- 

---

Vacation, a word Angie Thompson has close to never heard since she was transferred to Caduceus USA.

She left the room of yet another patient, a sigh escaping her lips. She jotted down notes on the paper of her clipboard, as she glanced up at the clock. She smiled slightly; it was time for her break until prepping for surgery with Dr. Stiles.

On her way to the staff lounge, something interesting caught her eye. The door to Dr. Derek Stiles' office was opened slightly, and instead of a word document with his current paper work, there were colorful characters on the screen. She raised a brow, slipping into the room to get a better look at what he was doing.

She noticed that the curtains in his office were shut, and there were abandoned coffee cups on his desk. She gave a disgusted look, tossing the empty cups into the garbage.

She took a closer look at the screen now, surprised at what she saw. A pixilated character (that vaguely looked like Derek) was standing in the middle of a virtual city, other characters running passed him. She frowned, was this some sort of game?

At the bottom left corner, a box was there; filled with text that from the look of it had other people communicating with each other in it. An odd thought entered her mind. Was this basically a game that he escapes to on his free time? She twitched; this was like a virtual vacation for him in a way.

She was about to bring the mouse cursor to the close button, until a few messages popped up in the chat box, which caught her eye.

"**I LOVE YOU DEREK –heart-"  
**"**Wil u merry me?" **

A visible twitch crossed her brow. Girls over the world were proclaiming their love for him, some with proper grammar, most with spelling of a kindergartner. A twisted smile formed on her lips, as the cursor reached the text box, and she clicked it.

Angie wasn't going to let those… _fan girls _take _her _Derek Stiles away from _her_.

She stretched her hand over the keyboard, typing into the chat box. Her twisted smile formed into an evil grin, as she hit the enter button.

A "humph" left her lips, as she departed from the computer. As she left the room, Derek was heading back in. He blinked as he saw her heading out of his office.

"Dr. Stiles, O.R. prep. In one hour."

She stated a serious tone to her voice. She briskly passed him, a playful smile on her lips.

"And have fun on your 'vacation.'"

She added, before leaving Derek standing alone in the hallway. Derek simply shrugged it off, before he went back into his office.

He sat in his chair, placing his coffee cup down on his desk and checked to see if he missed any thing on his game.

He blinked, realizing how silent it was in the chat box. He opened up a chat invite from Tyler, which had Leslie, Tyler and now, himself all in one room.

"**Hey! If it isn't the lucky man!"  
**"**Oh! Hello Derek! A-Are you getting married with uhm… _you know who _soon?" **

Derek blinked, what were Tyler and Leslie talking about?

"**Huh?"  
**"**Oh, you know… You and Angie…"  
**"**Geez Stiles, stop playing dumb with us! I mean, you just proclaimed your love for her on the announcement window."**

By this time, Derek's cheeks were deeply flushed, as he managed to type the words out to say.

"**W-What do you mean? A-Angie and I…"  
**"**Derek and Angie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"**

He could hear Tyler howling with laughter from the second floor, and Leslie actually singing the song _out loud_.

He banged his head on the desk, the blush on his cheeks not seeming to go away as he sighed.

He needed a _real _vacation…

_Soon._

Behind all of the laughter and singing, Angie sipped her coffee, while smiling to herself.

That taught Dr. Stiles to _never _slack off on his paper work again.

_---_

A/N: Haha...

This had to be the most random idea I actually came up with.

And yes, Doctor's can actually play video games... I mean, my cousin plays like rainbow six and his ps2 most of the time (when he's not working and stuff xD)

Any ways, I'll let you guys do your own imagination on what Angie said to all the Derek Fan girls (No offense to actual Derek Fan girls... Don't eat me...)

I would want to say, thanks to GS Dragono for the idea of the added on ending, and HAPPY FAN FICTION TRADE TO HER!

Since this was originally for DA for a Fan fiction trade, but I have yet to put it on DA at the moment...

(Who knows why...)

Well, ta-ta until I finish my other one-shot that I started yesterday x).


	5. Day Dream

Title: Day Dream  
Type: Fan Fiction, but short as well...  
Genre: To be honest, I have no clue.  
Word count: 736  
Pairing: Uh... I guess if you look at it one way, Naomi/That Blonde Delphi Guy, but there is a tiny bit of Derek/Angie - Cause I'm cool.  
Rating: K+  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Err, Spoilers for the Z missions with Dr. Nozomi Weaver/Naomi Kimishima, a bit after 6-4 (Before 6-5 and 6-6 though)  
Summary: Locking her self up in her office, Dr. Naomi Kimishima claims to be doing paperwork. But being bored out of her mind, her mind wonders off - something she doesn't do every day.  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus... Yes, the people who made Deftera...

DAMN YOU DEFTERA! -angry face-

---

Dr. Naomi Kimishima was never one to day dream.

When going through medical school back in Japan, every one was too engulfed in the professor's lesson, not even getting the slightest chance to drift off. But, when review time came around, every ones' mind was in a different world. Girls would day dream about cute guys they saw on T.V., or enter another fantasy land, while guys drooled about "hot" women or drew obnoxious stickmen killing each other in the cruelest ways.

She was never raised like that.

Her mother was a pharmacist at a local drugstore, while her father was a business man.

None of them had time for her, but still taught her how to keep a cool, calm and even patient composure. While growing up, her mother had given her the old medical text books she used going through school. This built her passion for medicine, and consumed her time, never leaving her to day dream.

But what was she doing right now?

Her hawk like eyes stared out the window, watching the snowy, fluffy, white clouds pass by. Her face was nestled in the palm of her left hand, while she tapped her pencil quietly on the notes of her patient, maintaining a steady beat.

She would normally be jotting down notes on the patients, or yelling at the gossiping nurses to get to work. But today, she locked herself in her office, _claiming _she would finish her paper work, but her mind was else where.

Here eyes narrowed, as if she was trying to do the infamous healing touch. She thought about her time working with Delphi – a terrorist organization who wanted to infect the world with a man-made virus (which did prove lethal to man kind). Her mind kept lingering on a certain blonde man; that kept her ties with Delphi.

A slight smile reached her face, as she thought about the time she spent with him.

The memory that stuck out in her mind was when they were being followed by a Japanese reporter. She _forced _him to be her assistant, making him hold the penlight while she operated on the reporter (who got himself in a horrible car accident while pursuing them).

After she successfully saved the reporter, he was mumbling curses to the lamp post (that recently turned back on), fumbling for the keys to the car. As soon as he pulled them out, she yanked the keys out of his hand, giving him a cheeky smile, while she said she would drive for the rest of the night. He reluctantly let her drive, glaring out of the window, while muttering a string of curses for the rest of the car ride.

The last meeting with him was the operation Professor Blackwell wanted her to do. He was peering over her shoulder, muttering "perfect" every time she extracted the Savato baby from the patient's body. After that, they exchanged farewells, and split ways – never to speak a word about their experiences. Never to see each other again.

She knew she left that life behind, and would never think back on it again.

But there she was, sitting at her desk, reminiscing on the life she thought she had left behind.

In a way – she was day dreaming, like her classmates back in Japan had done. A sigh left her pursed lips, as she glanced at her open computer screen, a "ding" resounded, telling her a message was posted for her.

"**One hour before O.R. Dr. Kimishima."**

The secretary sent her an e-mail, which Naomi was appreciative of. She shuffled her papers into a neat pile, before standing up, and heading for the door. She opened it, stepping outside.

"Maybe I'll visit Stiles; to see how he is doing."

She muttered to herself, smiling to the desk clerk as she walked by. A wicked grin crossed her lips, as she strolled down the hall.

It was more or less likely that Stiles would be cuddling with his nurse, Angie Thompson.

She snorted quietly at that thought.

Young people these days.

She chuckled to herself. Of course she wasn't that old herself, but she was still their elder. Another sigh escaped her lips, as her mind wondered off again – on to the man she (probably) will never see again.

He was… _only_ a colleague.

But that didn't stop her from day dreaming.

---

A/N: Rawr, sorry for the really no update for a bit.

I was caught up playing FlyFF -shot'd-

And homework, but yeah.

This was an odd one, but one of my favorites.

I guess that's because I'm such a Naomi fan girl xD

And the cuddling part I just HAD to put in there, I'm sorry, I got the idea from the RP I did with GS.

Yeah, I know, Derek/Angie cuddling -heart-

And, I don't know about you, but I do remember that kid in the Z missions. And I thought he would be the closest person to Naomi to have a relationship.

Because, the penlight thing was the best xD

Any ways, I'm glad that people are liking my story x) I'll reply to the reviewer replies next shot/drabble, since I'm actually running low on time at the moment...

Until next time! (Hopefully I'll actually get something done instead of playing FlyFF all the time xP)


	6. Pin

Title: Pin  
Type: Fan Fiction, but short as well... Man, they are all short nowadays...  
Genre: To be honest, I have no clue once again... I guess general and FLUFF! -shot'd-  
Word count: 845  
Pairing: Tyler/Leslie, and a side dish of Derek/Angie, Tyler just can't leave them along -giggles-  
Rating: K  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Hmm... No real spoiler (unless you count Deftera a spoiler -growls-) and well, no real time frame either, but I think after the game works the best.  
Summary: Uh... Crap. I don't actually have a summary for this one. ... Sorry guys...  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus... -sigh-  
Note: No real AN today, if you want to read something like that, go check out Pin on my DA...

---

Pin, a symbol of his sister's love for him.

His sapphire eyes stared at the brown, bear pin, which laid on his desk. He smiled softly, reminded of his younger sister, who was still living, thanks to Derek Stiles and his skills as a surgeon.

Speaking of Derek, he must be arriving at Angeles Bay International Airport by now from his second trip out of the country this month. He chuckled softly, that's what he got for being such an excellent surgeon (and possession of the healing touch).

Of course, he wouldn't be where he is today with out his reliable nurse, Angie Thompson.

Tyler Chase grinned; Stiles and Thompson were bound to be walking back to Caduceus US, hand in hand.

After all, they _were _walking out like that.

He started to focus on the paper work he had to finish. His hand picked up the abandoned pencil once more, as he started to finish his paper.

An hour after, Dr. Chase finished his paper. He congratulated himself on a job well done, before getting up from his seat and heading out of his office.

It was about time Amy would be giving Nurse Sears some trouble.

---

Tyler poked his head through the door he recognized well enough to be able to go through blindfolded. He blinked, realizing it was empty, except for one, Nurse Leslie Sears, who was humming to herself as she filed out charts.

"Hey Leslie!"

He chirped happily, going into the room, smiling widely. The said nurse glanced up, smiling at the usual visitor.

"Hello, Dr. Chase. I'm sorry, Amy isn't here today; Dr. Clarks took her to visit her friends at school."

She replied, pushing aside another pile of paper work. She watched Tyler's eyes lose a slight gleam to it, but his spirit was still high and intact. He continued to smile, strolling over and pulled up a seat next to her.

"Doing paperwork huh?"  
"Y-Yes…"

As Tyler peered over her shoulder, he stared down at the piles of paper. Leslie had a faint blush against her cheek, as she felt Tyler's warm breath against her ear. She shifted uneasily, her hand holding the pencil was shaking slightly, making light scribble marks on the sheet. Tyler had noted Leslie's awkwardness, as he pulled away, smiling, while thinking of a way to make Leslie comfortable.

"So… How are you doing?"  
"Ah? Well…"

Tyler smiled once more, anxiously listening to her response.

Smooth Chase.

_Smooth._

The two chatted quietly for the next hour or so. Doctors and Nurses glanced inside the room as they continued to talk, but let them be, despite the fact that they should be doing their job. Running footsteps flew down the hall way, and the door pushed open in excitement.

"Hey Tyler! Hi Leslie!"

Some one greeted happily, as a pair of arms wrapped around Tyler's neck and a sudden weight was on his back. Amy returned from her visit, happy as ever. Tyler laughed, patting an arm around his neck.

"Hey Amy. How was your visit?"  
"Great! I got to make some stuff with my friends!"

She exclaimed, getting off Tyler's back and dug through her pocket. She brought out two pins in her hand, which Tyler smiled softly at and Leslie awed in its "cuteness".

"They're for you two! I call them the 'couple kitties'"

She said, giggling after, giving the two cat pins to Tyler and Leslie. They both accepted it – catching what Amy had implied. Tyler chuckled nervously, while Leslie's cheeks turned a light crimson, as she turned away. Amy just innocently smiled, before she heard some one call for her.

"Sorry! Dr. Clarks called me! See you!"

She bounced out the door, humming with each step. Tyler waved to his younger sister, before his attention spawned over to the nurse beside him.

"They… are cute…"

She had evidence of the blush on her cheeks still, but just barely. Her hands were putting the pin just above the Caduceus symbol on her pink uniform. The doctor nodded, before he put his own pin on, but on the other side. The pair (or how Amy deemed him, couple) stood in an awkward silence, until Tyler spoke up.

"Uh… If you're not doing any thing… Would you like to talk more over a nice cup of coffee and maybe a cookie or two?"

He asked, a certain "charm" to his voice. Leslie was surprised at the question, but smiled none the less.

"I would love to!"

She replied, clasping her hands together. He chuckled, before holding his arm out for Leslie. The nurse giggled at the doctor's gentleman like manners, but complied with them. She wrapped her own arm around his, entwining their fingers. He grinned at this, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alright, let's go!"

He said, before leaving the room with Leslie, hand in hand.

Even though, Tyler had some one by his side, it wouldn't stop him from poking fun at Derek and Angie.

He grinned wildly at that thought, before he lightly touched his pin with a free hand.

It was more then Amy's love – it was Leslie's too.


	7. Fairy Tale

Title: Fairy Tale  
Type: Drabble ish, fan fiction ish, who knows.  
Genre: Humor I suppose.  
Word count: 541  
Pairing: Light Tyler/Leslie and Derek/Angie  
Rating: K, maybe K+ meh.  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Hmm... No real spoiler and maybe after the game? There's no real spoilers so... I would think this would take place after at least chapter 5 or 6 of Second Opinion (or even Under the Knife, who knows...)  
Summary: While Leslie puts Amy to bed, the young Chase asks her to tell her a fairy tale, but not an ordinary one...  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus simple enough no?

Yeah, I'm going to have to come up with 23 more different disclaimers... This is so not going to be fun...

---

The clock struck 10:00, and a ding resounded down the hallway. Nurses broke up from groups, to start the night shift.

Amy Chase bounced around her room, until Nurse Sears came into the room, a stern look held on her face. Amy made a tiny squeak, and bounded over to her bed. She jumped into it, hiding under the covers. Leslie smiled softly, going over to her bedside to tuck her in.

Amy poked her head out, and glanced up at the nurse who was beside her. She grinned, asking her to tell her a story – a fairy tale maybe. She didn't want a normal fairy tale, she wanted one with characters she knew – that weren't her brother.

She wanted one with Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson as the main characters.

Leslie blinked, taking a seat on Amy's bed. She tried to think about a story that would meet the criteria Amy had set. This would be hard – Angie wasn't your average… princess… and Derek wasn't exactly your noble hero. A grin played on her lips, the perfect story had formed in her mind.

_Once upon a time…_

She went on how there was a lazy hero, and his friend – a 'not so normal' female heroine. They ventured around the world together, in search of a thrill of action and excitement (more like, the heroine dragged the hero along). And like all stories, there were plot twists, like how the antagonist, evil, genius professor… Victor was always plotting against them and the cheesy ending with the hero and heroine riding off in the sun set together in…

Leslie was getting into her own fairy tale a bit _too _much, until she heard the soft breathing coming from Amy like she was…

Never mind, Amy _was _asleep.

She quietly got up off the bed, and moved out of the room. As she turned to go down the hallway, a hand clasped her shoulder. She blinked, and spun on her heel, to meet with the familiar, dazzling azure eyes.

"Good evening, Dr. Chase!"  
"Evening Leslie! Is Amy asleep?"

Tyler asked, letting go of the nurse. Leslie nodded, about to apologize, until Tyler spoke up again.

"Really? Ah, well. That's what I get for picking on Derek about Angie all night…"

He chuckled lightly, while Leslie gave him a disapproving look, not being to hold it so long as she broke up into a fit of giggles. The fact was, she also teased Angie about Derek.

"Any ways… Great story you told Amy, I'm sure Victor will get a _kick _out of it."

He laughed even more, referring to Victor's role in the fairy tale. Leslie faintly blushed at this, her fingers starting to twirl around each other – a habit she did when she was either embarrassed or nervous.

"S-Stop being so modest… I-I mean, it was just something off the top of my head…"  
"Nah, it was great."

Tyler gave Leslie a reassuring pat, before he held his hand out for her.

"C'mon, I'll escort you back home – I'm sure you're tired today."  
"R-Really? O-Oh uhm… T-Thank you."

Leslie's face grew warmer, but she placed her hand with his, allowing him to whisk her away.

As if it were her own fairy tale.

---

A/N: Weee.

The Seventh shot and drabble.

This is also one of my favorites. I just like the concept of it I suppose. Haha, I really need to start writing more Derek/Angie, I'm straying away from my purpose of Thirty Affections xD

Well, actually, my purpose was to provide people with some Trauma Center stuff to read because there are hardly any out there right? x)

Blah, Uh.

Oh right.

My new one shot (or drabble) may not be up until next week, if you guys are really lucky, and I feel like writing, I'll upload another one tomorrow. But I'm going on three day road trip with mah school band. Were also going skiing on Saturday, so I may die in the mountain or something

So no computer means no updates yeah? (And if I don't update for a very very very long time, that means I died on the mountain...)

Any ways, until next time x)


	8. Cravings

Title: Cravings  
Type: Drabble  
Genre: ... No idea -coughs-  
Word count: 335  
Pairing: Light Derek/Angie  
Rating: K probably...  
Spoiler/Time Frame: No real spoilers again, but set after Second Opinion (The game not chapter...)  
Summary: Cravings were a bad thing when it came down to Angie, and Derek soon finds that out...  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, yes I didn't die in the mountains -coughs-  
Note: My A/N is coming tomorrow along with the story I didn't have time to type out today since it's one in the morning and my mom yelled at me already -flees-

---

Angie Thompson was never one for sweets – but once in a while she got cravings.

She stared blankly at her paper work, while the pencil tapped against the surface. This is where she would miss the constant out of country trips with Dr. Stiles. A tired sigh left her lips, as she stared out the window.

It was a warm day, especially nice for some ice cream…

She blinked, what was she thinking? She lulled over that thought, but was quickly brought back to reality, with the soft click of the office door opening. Derek strolled into the room, a piece of cake in his hand. He sat in his desk, and took a bite out of it. He swallowed, and noticed Angie's emerald eyes that lingered on him (even though it was more on the cake he had).

"Hey Angie…"  
"What… kind of cake is that?"

He blinked, and looked down at the cake, then back at the nurse.

"Uh… Strawberry short cake... Why?"

As soon as he asked, Angie was over at his desk, her eyes narrowed and full of determination.

"Give. Me. Some. Now."

She growled dangerously, which made Derek start to quiver in fear. He steadily held the cake out for her. It was like he was a villager, holding out a sacrifice and she was the God (Goddess to be exact). She swiped the fork out of his hand, and soon after, the plate.

Every thing happened like a blur to him, until she passed him the empty plate. She frowned, her craving still not gone.

"Is there more?"  
"N-No…"

Derek quivered even more under that disapproving look. It reminded him around the time when he first became a surgeon and Director Hoffman was talking to him about being a doctor before Angie came into the room.

Her eyes lit up as she stared at his lips. A mischievous grin crossed her face, as she placed a hand under his chin, and brought his lips against hers.

She mentally smiled.

He tasted liked strawberries.


	9. Late

Title: Late  
Type: Drabble-ish, Fan fiction-ish  
Genre: ... I have no idea again... -shot'd-  
Word count: 524  
Pairing: Light Derek/Angie  
Rating: K maybe K+, yup.  
Spoiler/Time Frame: No real spoilers again, but set after Second Opinion (The game not chapter...) Just to be safe...  
Summary: Some people need to get better alarm clocks...  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, for I owned it - I would making a ... THIRD OPINION! -shot'd once more-

_---_

7:58 A.M…

The sun shone brightly through the azure curtains, as birds sang a beautiful song in harmony… The bed creaked, as the occupant rolled over.

_7:59 A.M…_

It was a magnificent morning, not to cold, yet not to hot. The wind blew gently, and rang the wind chimes out the window of surrounding neighbors. The occupant pulled the covers over their head, and attempted to block out the sounds.

_8:00 A.M_

The alarm clock rang, but was quieted quickly by a pale hand that swatted against the snooze button.

It was silent again, except for the soft breathing that came from the bed.

_8:10 A.M_

The clock rang again, and the occupant woke up, angry like the raging flames of a burning fire. Eyes widened as they noted the time, and realized what they had done. A frantic cry escaped, as the occupant rolled off the bed, and started to rush around the house.

They were out no later then ten minutes, dreading for the upcoming work day.

---

Swift steps clicked through Caduceus USA's hall way, the one making the noise trying to avoid the strange looks they got from employees. They opened an office door, and scurried in quickly.

"Good morning, Dr. Stiles…"  
"Oh! Uh… Good morning, Angie…"

It was a very awkward moment between the doctor and nurse. Derek had to be honest, this was a memory he couldn't forget.

Angie Thompson came into work, her hair in a disheveled mess, her uniform full of tussles and wrinkles, and her breathing slightly labored. She straightened her back out, before continuing on.

"Forgive me that I'm late Doctor I…"  
"Uhm… Angie… W-We don't start our shift until nine…"

The atmosphere grew tense, as a visible twitch was on Angie's brow. Derek shifted uncomfortably, as he stood up from his desk. Angie briskly passed him, and plopped down on the couch that Derek normally slept on outside of the O.R and watching patients. She grumbled something incoherent, and rolled over so her back was facing the doctor.

Derek raised a brow, as he approached the nurse.

"Angie…?"  
"Don't. Bother. Me. Derek."

She said a slight seething tone to her voice. He continued to go closer any way – trying not to squirm at the sound of her wanting to kill something.

He kneeled down, before he gently pressed his lips against the top of her golden hair.

"Right… Get some sleep, okay?"

He asked lightly, and pulled away. He promised that he wouldn't let any one disturb Angie while she took a small nap (to avoid any broken bones and emergency operations). He stood up, going over to the door, and turned around before he left – to hear what she had to say.

"… Yes, thank you, Derek."

She replied, before she fell fast asleep. Derek smiled, and left the room in search of coffee. After all, he had to wake up quite early to actually be at work to finish the paperwork… that he was_ supposed _to do the night_ before._

He sighed quietly, as he poured some coffee into a Styrofoam cup.

Hopefully he'll get it done before Angie woke up from her nap.

---

A/N: Heey every one, thanks for reading the ninth installment of Thirty Affections x)

In my honest opinion, I think I came a long way - I thought I might have quit by the fifth one.

Any ways, since today I have no school (and for the rest of the week, thanks to spring break) I'll do some reviewer responses, just to thank every one x)

(These have no certain order...)

DarkmoonFlute288: x) Thanks for the reviews, and uhm... I'm.. not dead thankfully... x)  
Mooncat: Thanks for all the support and reviews you gave me. Sorry for worrying you since I didn't update for a week -sweatdrop- And I know what you mean about those dirty thoughts... -giggles. shot'd- Ehe... Thanks for the idea as well, it plays out in my mind x)  
Alexa: Benny Hillphi...? Interesting name you got there x) Any ways, thanks so much for the reviews.

GS And Presea (VGCG) have also supported me a lot, so big thanks to them x)

Big Thank you to every one once more.

And until next time!

When Picup is not playing FlyFF For once!

THAT REMINDS ME.

If you play FlyFF, and play on the Mushpoie server. GS and I created a guild, titled 'Caduceus' (Were that cool xD). If you need a guild to join, just contact me at 'Haniyasu' and I'll gladdly add you x)

Until next time again! x)


	10. Rain

Title: Rain  
Type: Drabble-ish  
Genre: ... Err...  
Word count: 530  
Pairing: If you squint hard enough, Derek/Angie will be there xD  
Rating: K  
Spoiler/Time Frame: No real spoilers again and no set time line really...  
Summary: It was raining again, just like that night sixteen years ago... Angie tells Derek a memory that she would never forget that involved the famous, Professor Blackwell.  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the bums who didn't give the blonde delphi guy a name... BOOOO  
Note: The italics are speeches in the past, and Angie and Derek seem a bit out of character to me, so beware...

---

"_Hey look, it's raining out"_

It was like any day at Caduceus USA Branch. If you wanted to be specific, it was a normal _night_ in the office, with Dr. Stiles being holed up like usual because he slacked off on his paper work earlier. His nurse, Angie Thompson sat at her own desk, writing details about patients.

He sighed inwardly, before a 'pat' 'pat' sound against the window caught his attention. He glanced over at the glass, and found the source of the noise.

It was raining out… again

"_Is it, Dr. Stiles? The rain…"_

He was reminded of the last time it rained when they were in the office.

Their conversation played out in his mind.

"… _I've always liked the rain. Sixteen years ago, when my Father was still with us… I was actually scared of it…"_

She had laughed softly, and her hand, as he remembered, touched the glass pane. Her eyes had stared out the window with a gaze of longing, before she had continued on.

"… _I was curled under my covers, quivering with fear, as rain pelted heavily against my window…"_

He had sat in his desk like usual and listened quietly as she drew in a breath. It was odd for her to share something so _precious _with him, but he knew that he might be the closest person that she would share it with. He couldn't linger on that thought, as she had continued on with her tale.

"… _Dad would come into my room, his worried look plastered on his face, broke out into a grin as he saw my quivering figure. He would slowly move over to my bed, take the covers off my head, and take my hand. He would lead my to the window, not saying a word."_

She had paused once more, before she turned on her heel and proceeded back to her desk. She started to write, but abruptly stopped.

"_We watched the rain in silence, with me, grimacing every time a loud 'plop' was heard. He had a warm smile on his face as I remembered, and squeezed my hand comforting before he spoke up. 'Doesn't it make you want to dance?'" _

He knew she had come to an end, and he remembered her last part all to well.

"_We danced in the rain, until Mom screamed at both of us to come inside before we caught a cold. I thanked my Dad, and never had the fear of rain since. To be honest… I started to believe that rain was a blessing… Forgive me, Doctor I should not have…"_

That was when Derek tuned out of the conversation. He couldn't help but sit in awe that night as she poured out her sweet memory to him.

"The rain… a blessing."

To any other person, the words the young doctor said would be plain gibberish, but to Angie, she could recognize it easily as he stood up from his desk. He strolled to her own, and held his hand out for her.

"Will you… dance with me?"

With that being said, he took her hand in his, and lead her outside.

And they danced.

_Just like that night, sixteen years ago…_

_---_

A/N: HAY EVERY ONE!

It's number 10!

TEN!

Now, this is probably out of character, but I had a calling to write it. I don't know why, but it was after reading PreseatheKitsune's (VGCG we call her x)) newest story, 'Treacherous Meetings' and this Haruhi/Kyon fan fiction from the Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi anime that 'Rain' popped up, and didn't stop bothering me for a bit. I mean, I noticed that any thing that involves rain, involves angst usually... (I'M LOOKING AT YOU DEREK AFTER 'A REAL DOCTOR')

So I was like... How about a little bit of this... and a little bit of that.

And voila, that's how 'Rain' was created.

And I know half of you would be all like, Angie isn't the type of person to be scared of rain..

... She was five when I created the memory...

Yeah I rest my case.

And I have to have at least one story that has SOME Blackwell in it.

I mean, c'mon, Blackwell is awesome xD (I haven't seen him on the DS version so save your opinions from there pl0x)

Any ways, I don't expect many awesome ness from this one, but I liked this one personally.

And Mooncat, I'm working on your idea x) I started it but then got too wrapped up into TC to finish it...

Sorry -rubs head- I'll try and get it done this Easter break x)

Errr, Check out my DA, I'm holding this 6-4 Wii contest, but the deadline for the scores is today (it's after 12 for me, so it's technically Friday...). If your fast enough, and have a DA account or something, you can send me your score and all.

Note: You have to check out my previous DA Journal entries to find the information on the contest.

If you still want to enter it but don't have a DA account, you can PM me or email me here x) My information is on my profile. If your an annoymous reviewer but still would like the enter, just put it in your review or something and give me your email contact so I can get back to you.

Now... I'm sleepy and probably should be off to bed.

(Haha, sorry for the long A/N xD)

Until next time! x)


	11. Music

Title: Music  
Type: Drabble  
Genre: -hides-  
Word count: 254  
Pairing: Uber light Derek/Angie x)  
Rating: K  
Spoiler/Time Frame: No real spoilers again and no set time line really...  
Summary: One office - two CD Players - one song.  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus 'yo.

---

Music, that's all what resounded through out the office.

She would bring in classical music, ranging from Mozart, to Bach, and then modern orchestra - the music conveniently provided by her Mother – who was a big fan of classical, and had her Daughter adapt to it. He would bring in just plain old modern day music, from pop – to rock and then even exotic music that came from across the seas that Dr. Naomi Kimishima thought Stiles would enjoy from her homeland.

When it came to either late night paper shifts – or just office work, music was often heard, to help, or even motivate the Doctor and Nurse to continue on.

But of course, it wasn't normal music.

A mix of what both the Doctor and the Nurse had taken a personal liking too – as two stereos on opposite ends of the room sputter out the music that it was chosen to.

Staff of Caduceus USA wondered what racket was pouring out of the room, but they choose not to ask.

No matter what, the pair that was listening to the strange music didn't care what others opinions was.

For it was delicate music in their ears, the soft playing of the violin, and the singer's heart being poured out into words of love.

The music reflected them and _their _love.

Even if they couldn't understand Dr. Kimishima's music most of the time.

"_Itsumo kono mune no naka no ai wo shinjiteiyou. Yume ga kanau made..." _

---

"I'll believe in the love that's in my heart forever. Until my dreams come true..."

A/N: PICUP IS BACK YO!

Sorry for no updates for weeks, something rather unfortunate happen (it's on one of my DA journal entries) and I couldn't write for a bit.

But no matter what, I'm back!

And very hungry -shot'd- Any ways, this was a quick drabble that formed in my mind - which was kinda strange.

Lyrics from Gendou - a great place to get Anime music x)

I fell in love with Gundam Seed again, don't ask how...

Bleh, I have nothing to say, so I'll be off xD

-runs-

Lyrics at the end was from River by Tatsuya Ishii, the second ending of Gundam Seed.


	12. Ice Cream

Title: Ice Cream  
Type: Super uber short one shot  
Genre: Humor I suppose xD  
Word count: 615  
Pairing: Uber light Derek/Angie, and some what hinted Tyler and Leslie.  
Rating: K+  
Spoiler/Time Frame: No real spoilers again and no set time line really...  
Summary: Bridal Style. Ice Cream. Blackmail. Idiots. Six simple words to this one xD  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, Picup demands more Naomi/Blonde Delphi guy -angry face-

Quick Authoress Note: Hey every one, Sorry for the long wait. I've been... JUMPING BANDWAGONS.

Bleh, just look at my Devi. Journal.

This one is for you MoonCat - sorry for the long wait again x)

Picup Note Again: Characters may seem a bit OOC, it's been a while since I've touched TC...  
---

Dr. Derek Stiles sighed exhaustedly, as he flopped back onto the couch. He took off his glasses, and rubbed the lens with his shirt to clean it. He heard footsteps, clicking against the tiled floor, as some one stepped into his office. He glanced up, and spotted a fuzzy, yet pink and yellow figure.

He went back to cleaning his glasses, as the figure took a seat next to him. He could feel a hand slip under and around his arm, then a weight against his shoulder. He smiled; before he placed his glasses back on and wrapped his arm around the figure's shoulder.

The two sat in silence, other than the content sigh that was here every now and then.

The still atmosphere was broken, with the grumble of a stomach. Angie sent an inquisitive look up at Derek. The Doctor rubbed his head in embarrassment, before a delicious idea popped into his head.

"Say… Angie? How much time is it until our next pre-op?"  
"Hm? Four hours, why?"

She received a pregnant silence, as Derek gently pried her arm off, and then stood up. He held his hand out for her, a grin across his face.

"C'mon, let's go out and get some ice cream."  
"B-But Derek! We have paper work to do!"  
"… Well, if you're going to be like that…"

He suddenly scooped her up in his arms, much to her dismay.

"D-Derek Stiles! P-Put me down this in-instance!"

She was like a little girl, throwing a tantrum. Her hands were balled into fists, as she futilely struggled against his arms, her face flushed brightly. Derek just laughed at her flustered expression, and proceeded to carry her out of Caduceus, bridal style.

---

"Y-You know, you didn't have to do that!"

Angie scolded, her cheeks stained a bright scarlet. Her arms were folded across her chest, her back facing the Doctor who carried her down the busy halls of Caduceus USA. He could hear his cheerful talking, as he was picking ice cream flavors.

It was embarrassing being carried like that down the halls of Caduceus USA, especially when Tyler and Leslie jumped them, and took a photo. She muttered darkly at that thought, glaring down at the dull, grey pavement.

Her eyes suddenly were met with a light shade of pink, as she wafted in the sweet, aroma of strawberries. Derek shoved a cone with strawberry ice cream in front of her. She eyed him wearily at first, but when he gestured for her to take it, she did so.

"Thank you, Dr. Stiles."

She said warmly, the situation beforehand seemed to be lost, as Angie happily licked her ice cream, while heading down the street towards work. Derek followed behind her, smiling, as he indulged in his own ice cream, which was mint chocolate chip. She suddenly whirled around, her ice cream half gone, as she grinned mysterious-like.

"But that doesn't mean that I forgive you."

With that being said, she dashed down the path, leaving behind a puzzled Derek. Realization dawned on him, before he sped after her, attempting not to drop his ice cream.

"H-Hey wait a minute! A-Angie! I-I'm sorry! I-I don't want more paper work!"

He whined like a little kid, while a cheery laugh came from his nurse.

---

"… Why is Stiles and Thompson chasing each other outside?"

Victor asked dully, pointing out the window from the staff break room. Tyler and Leslie looked up from the photos they had snapped earlier, before glancing out the window themselves.

Tyler huffed.

"They went for ice cream and didn't bring us back any!"

Victor just smacked the Doctor upside the head, before storming out of the break room, mumbling about having to work around idiots.


	13. Storm

Title: Storm  
Type: One shot  
Genre: Oh the fluff, with the tidbits of humor xD  
Word count: 990  
Pairing: Uber light Derek/Angie, and some what hinted Tyler and Leslie.  
Rating: T because... because... eh, read it yourself  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Some time after SO I suppose. Spoilers for the ending I think...  
Summary: Every one had their fears, this included Angie Thompson. Also, Derek thinks innocent, scared girls look cute, but fiery ones... Well, just read it -winks and then is shot'd-  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, speaking of Atlus, I say we go raid their corporation demanding another Trauma Center game after SO and shake the script writers until they tell us the Blonde Delphi Guy's name that Karniz from DA had deemed him 'Hans'.

Hans is actually a cool name mind you... -shot'dshot'dshot'd-

---

"Whew, it looks like a storm is coming."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, the weather forecast said it would be pouring like cats and dogs."  
"Oh great, I better run home then, my cat won't be happy if rain starts pelting it's black fur."

Nurse Angie Thompson didn't like to eavesdrop on conversations, but as she passed by two people on the streets, she just happened to hear what they were saying. An involuntary shiver escaped her grasp.

Angie Thompson was a strong willed woman, so there were hardly any fears she had on her mind. But storms…

She shook her head, that was just a stupid thought, if she didn't hurry up enough, she would be late for her night shift at Caduceus, and the rest of the staff would be calling her the next 'Derek Stiles'. A twisted smile formed on her lips.

She wouldn't be late – she wouldn't be the next slacker just after she got the slacker to actually come to work on time.

---

"… Angie…? Angie have you been listening to me?"

It was late at night, and the next night shift group had taken over. Derek Stiles, the doctor who has been known through out the whole world, that defeated GUILT with the help of Angie and the rest of the Caduceus staff, was having troubles.

Troubles with his nurse.

He would be talking to her about how the patients were doing, and all she would do was give a nod that wasn't too reassuring. Her gaze always seemed to be out the window, watching the sky, with a blank look.

This was very ironic to him. He would always be the one tuning out, while she would be yelling at him for slacking off again.

"Angie… Hey, Angie!"

He raised his voice slightly, and shook her lightly. Her head shook a bit, as she blinked a couple of times, and seemed as if she was brought back to this world. Her gaze slowly melted off the window, facing Derek. Realizing what just happened, she turned away from the doctor, a tinge of crimson coated her cheeks.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Doctor Stiles… C-Could you repeat that?"

She mumbled quietly out of embarrassment. Derek chuckled, before giving her a small smile. He would give her the benefit of the doubt; after all, he would tune out all the time during a conversation from time to time (or in Angie's case, most of the time).

"As I was saying before the pat—"

Before he could go on about the patient's conditions, a loud boom abrupt him, promptly cutting him off of his sentence. He heard a soft 'eek!' sound, as the lights in the Caduceus hall way went out, and every thing was pitch black.

"What was that?!? W-Whoa!"

Derek had asked, but than felt something – or rather, _some one _jump onto him, grabbing the front of his scrubs in a hurry. He wasn't sure who was clutching onto him, but he gave a weary glance around, trying to find a light source. Luckily for him, a small lamp turned on just down the hall way.

Good thing for back up power, especially in Caduceus.

The next thing though, made Derek nearly fall over.

His strong willed, strict nurse, Angie Thompson, was that certain some one clutching onto his scrubs. Her pale hand clutched tighter, as she shut her eyes in fear that some thing was going to attack her. Derek chuckled quietly in his mind; this made Angie rather… _cute._

You could say, Derek Stiles had a thing for scared, innocent girls, but didn't all guys?

But this also put Derek in a rather, awkward situation; he had no idea how to comfort his poor nurse. All he could do was wrap his arms around her shaking figure, and lean heavily against the wall, while watching the rain start furiously coming down. He felt Angie calm down slightly, but didn't open her eyes, as a content sigh escaped her.

He smiled, Angie actually reminded Derek a lot about Tama – his old, pet cat. He would always hold Tama a certain way to get the cat to calm down, whether it be loud, barking dogs or large objects that just plopped in front of Tama that got the cat riled up.

Just as he was getting comfortable with Angie in his arms, the light came back on, and much to his dismay, another Doctor-Nurse pair popped their heads from around the corner.

"Hey Stiles! Thompson! We were looking for you guys because…"

Dr. Tyler Chase trailed off as him and Nurse Leslie Sears stepped away from the corner, approaching the Doctor-Nurse pair. Tyler stopped though, as he fully realized what was going on. This made him snicker, while Leslie just 'awed' in the 'cuteness'

"Oh well, I'll leave you to your uhm… _making out session._ Leslie and I will just go and get some coffee."

He chimed in after the rather awkward silence, wrapped an arm around Leslie's waist before bounding down the hall way before Derek or Angie could say any thing. Angie blinked in surprised, before her senses kicked in – and she figured out what Tyler was talking about.

"C-Chase! Y-You get back here this instance!"

She shouted, before angrily stomping off to chase him, pulling away from Derek's _comforting _arms. The only thing on her mind was to make sure that Tyler regrets what he had just said. But she stopped for a moment, glancing slightly back at the gaping Derek.

"D-Derek… T-Thank you…"

She mumbled quietly, before stomping down the hall way once more, but then turned back to Derek once again, giving him a mischievous grin.

"And if you mention this to any one else, I'll make _sure _that _nothing _will come out of your mouth ever again."

Derek shuddered as Angie left him, shouting for Tyler to get back.

As much as scared, innocent girls were cute, he found fiery, vibrant ones more… interesting.

Or kick ass as Tyler would say.

---

A/N: HOLY SHMOLY PICUP UPDATED?!? OMGWTFBBQ -shot'd-

Haha. I love writing about Derek's insight about girls. And if any guy wants to debate about them liking scared, innocent, cute girls, go uhm... uhm... go... GO LOOK AT MIKURU ASAHINA FROM THE MELANCHOLY OF SUZUMIYA HARUHI AND LACUS CLYNE FROM GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY -is shot'd-

And GS, I know what your about to say:

"God Picup. You're so violent!" (Reference to my June 18th Deviantart Journal)

-hides- I bet that's what every one wanted to do to me for not like updating for so long...

And especially because there is no school and stuff. I can't help that I"m like uber lazy.

Ehehe... -hides again-

Yeah, I'm going to go prod in my AsuCaga corner now... Hehe... AsuCaga.. -drools and then is run overed by TA mob-

-dead-

(Until next time every one!)

P.S. Oh yeah, now remembering on the topic about guys views on girls. Yes, Athrun Zala, I'm looking at you. I KNOW you like Fiery ones, not trying to uh, uh... imply any thing..

You know.

I'm going to really be killed one day by the TA Mob for talking about AsuCaga in a Trauma Center story...

I'll just mark the days of Animethon because I'm sure Taylor will get her Caduceus Cosplay group together to hunt and run me down...

-attempts to run away while being chased by TA mob-


	14. Coffee Tea

Title: Coffee - Tea  
Type: Drabble-ish  
Genre: I have no idea... xD  
Word count: 513  
Pairing: Ehh... It's a pretty obvious pairing, so I'm not going to say...  
Rating: Eh, K-K+ It's not that bad xD  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Er, during Second Opinion, no spoilers that I know of.  
Summary: She drinks coffee - he thinks it makes people look old. He drinks tea - she thinks it has something to do with... what?  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus... Uhm. They probably drink coffee there too...

---

He wasn't too sure on how he got himself into this predicament. After all, he was supposed to do was drop her off, and then drive away home. But no, she insisted that he come inside for some refreshments, and damn was she good at convincing him.

He made sure that no one would witness this – and made sure that she doesn't say a word to any one.

"Coffee? Tea?"  
"Tea, I prefer it black, one sugar."

He muttered, his arms folded in front of him, as he refused to take off the black shades that hid his dark, azure eyes. He heard her open random cupboards, and then hum to herself, as she stepped back into the living room where he was seated, a steaming, hot cup of liquid in her hands. She gave him a cheeky smile, knowing that she was victorious in their little brawl they had – after all, that's why he was inside.

"The Tea will be a bit; I could have easily fixed you a cup of coffee…"

She said, shrugging a bit, as she sat across from him, sipping the hot liquid. He just rolled his eyes, even though you couldn't see it, while fixing his gaze around her apartment. It was just a small, cozy place; a small living room near the kitchen, a bath room and two bed rooms. Actually, it was probably better then most apartments he noted.

The silence came afterwards, but they both didn't mind, fine in each others silent company.

That was, until the kettle went off. The woman gently placed her cup of coffee down, before she headed off to the kitchen to fix his cup of tea. He just stared down at her cup of coffee, scoffing silently at it, until she came back with his tea, placing it down in front of him.

He thanked her quietly, before taking a sip at it.

"So?"  
"Not bad, is it a Japanese brew?"  
"One of my Father's favorites."

He inhaled some more, liking the taste of it. Japanese always had a thing with Tea, or was that Chinese…

"You don't like coffee?"  
"Tch. That stuff just makes you old."  
"And what does tea do? _Release your inner chi?_"

She mocked, while he quirked an eyebrow in her direction – but didn't say any more, enjoying his tea too much. They sat in silence again, as she watched him, while he just simply drank the tea. He finished two minutes later, as he placed the cup down.

"Alright, I'm going. Thanks for the tea I guess."  
"You're welcome. See you whenever _he _calls me up I suppose."

He just nodded at her statement, before he got up from his seat, and headed for the door. Before he left, he heard one last, _cheeky _remark from her.

"Oh, and watch out for that _chi _of yours."  
"Tch…"

He scowled as he left, fumbling for the keys to his car. As much as he hated coffee – he enjoyed her teasing.

Just a tiny bit.

---

A/N: Okay.

This was just.

I know.

You all hate me.

This was probably the most random thing I ever wrote - and I kinda did it so I could expand the character development of two certain other characters in SO that didn't really have much development - sorta, one of them did, but I don't think they played with her playful side much.

And the Chi thing - don't ask where I got it.

It's random, very random xD

Any ways, take a stab at who these two characters are - it's pretty obvious so I won't say any thing xD

Until next time -swings-

(You might see me pushing this story the next few days, I want to get Thirty Affections done by the summers end)

You know.

I've also realized.

HOLY CRAPZORS. I'M ALMOST AT THE HALF WAY POINT.

PARTAH!

-dances-


	15. Messenger

Title: Messenger  
Type: Drabble-ish  
Genre: Humorous I suppose... I dunno.  
Word count: 549  
Pairing: Tyler/Leslie with a tiny tiny tiny bit of Derek/Angie  
Rating: Eh, K-K+ It's not that bad xD  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Some time around the ending of Second Opinion, not much spoilers, not really even the ending... I dunno.  
Summary: During break, Derek wonders why Tyler is so happy.  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus. YAY. TRAUMA CENTER: NEW BLOOD PWNAGE. (The new TC game if you didn't know...)

---

Break.

That had to be one of Derek Stiles' favorite parts of the work day (second to lunch). Conveniently, the famous, young Doctor was on his break right now. He was hunched over the coffee machine, watching a Styrofoam cup fall out of the hole, and then hot coffee falling into the cup. The machine was from their branch in Japan, and man was it a real treat. It beat filling the coffee pot, washing it, making it, and then getting co-workers either teasing or complaining on how much you suck at making coffee any day.

For, if the coffee sucked – all they could blame was the machine (or maybe the technician).

The machine beeped, signaling it was done filling Derek's cup of coffee.

The Doctor grinned happily, as he took the Styrofoam cup – and sighed contently from wafting in the sweet aroma.

He straightened out from his hunched position, just to leaning against the machine, while he sipped the coffee, eyeing the clock, to make sure he wasn't going to be late for his next shift.

About half way through Derek's peaceful break, another familiar Doctor came stumbling in, a goofy grin plastered on his face as if he was a drunken idiot.

"Hey Derek!"  
"Oh, Hey Tyler, what's up?"

Derek blinked, as he observed Tyler coming into the staff lounge half way through break. The latter Doctor arrived at the Coffee machine, putting in a coin and pressed configurations for his coffee.

"Oh, nothing really…"  
"… Uh huh. That explains a lot on why you arrived half way through break. I mean, every one, except for maybe Victor, would scramble in here after break has initiated…"

He wearily said, as he watched Tyler's goofy behavior. Tyler just smiled pleasantly, as his coffee was done dispensing, and he took it.

"Oh, lost track of time and all."  
"Doing…?"  
"Talking to Leslie on Messenger."

It took a few minutes for Derek's mind to comprehend the message, as he nearly sputtered out his coffee and cocked a brow in Tyler's direction.

"Despite the fact that Leslie's office is basically around the corner?"  
"Sure."

Tyler replied simply, before he had that goofy grin back on his face. Derek shook his head, before going on, wanting to know more about why Tyler was so happy and what this had to do with him talking to Leslie on Messenger.

"Couldn't you have gotten up to talk to her?"  
"Nah, that's for the people living in the Nineteenth Century, and besides, it's a lot easier to ask her out that way."

He said nonchalantly, grinning at his last statement. Derek pondered over what Tyler said, not being able to exactly comprehend what he was talking about. Tyler moved off from his spot on the wall, throwing the now empty Styrofoam cup into the garbage, and started to move out the room.

"Any ways, catch you later Derek! Need to finish some paper work before I can plan tonight's dinner with my dear, sweet…"

Derek just shook his head, tuning out of Tyler's sweet talk. He sighed, glancing at the clock again, noting that his next shift was going to start. He threw away the rest of his cup of coffee, before grinning wearily at Tyler's little statement about Messenger.

He would rather ask Angie out the old fashion way.

---

A/N: -throws around confetti and hands out boxes of Pocky/Pochy and cookies-

FIFTEEN.

OHMYGOD FIFTEEN.

I AM HALF WAY DONE.

PARTY TIME! -dances-

-coughs-

I would LOVE to thank every one, I hit over 4000 hits with this story and over 40 reviews!

I am so happy that I made it this far.

Well, moving onto what Picup thinks of the special half way mark drabble.

I LOVE IT.

It's odd, I know, but I love it. I based it on a real life event that has happened to me. When my brother use to live with us (he might move back in -coughs-) he would always hole himself up in his room because well, that's where he hooked up his computer. So, being the lazy person I am, I always MSN-ed him when it was dinner. Every one always is like, 'Wtf, -Picup- why do you do that? Why don't you just go and knock on his door or something?'

Well, if I hollered for him, he probably wouldn't hear me, he always had friggen head phones on his head.

And besides, messenging is a lot easier xP

And well, that's how Messenger came to be.

NOW LET US RESUME PARTYING!

-dances again-

I would love to thank every one, I mean, I could always name you all - but there is too many of you to simply name. I mean, sure there is a small amount of people who review my story and all, but those people who use to review or review once and a while, and then there's a whole bunch of people on DA.

And you see.

I JUST LOVE YOU ALL.

Thanks every for supporting me in getting this far x)

And as my 'trade-mark' last line usually is.

ASUCA-- -shot'd-

Haha, just kidding, the 'real trade-mark' line.

Until next time!


	16. Amusement Park

Title: Amusement Park  
Type: Fan Fiction  
Genre: Humorous, yup.  
Word count: 1801  
Pairing: Derek/Angie, and light mentions of Tyler/Leslie and Greg/Cybil  
Rating: K+ possibly T but I highly doubt it.  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Some time around the ending of Second Opinion, not much spoilers, not really even the ending... I dunno.  
Summary: Amusement Parks are always an excellent place for a date, right?  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, and the song near the end is by Ashley... Tiesdale or something like that, I dunno, some annoying some from Little Mermaid etc.etc.

Enjoy, and there might be a slight OOCness, just beware of that.

--- 

"Angie, w-would... would you like to... go to the amusement park?!?"

Derek Stiles stood in front of an office, holding out a pair of tickets to the Angeles Bay amusement park, his eyes closed shut as he basically asked Angie Thompson out on a date.

There was one vital flaw though.

"Sorry Stiles, but your Princess is on another floor."

Derek opened his eyes slowly, to see a chuckling Cybil Myers who was sitting in her desk looking over some new charts of patients she had to take care of briefly. She watched him turn _at least_ eight shades of red, before mumbling a quick apology and running back into the elevator.

"I remember when Greg was like that, but maybe not that nervous."

---

After ten minutes of trying to track down his Nurse, and another few moments to contemplate with himself to see if he was doing this right, Derek finally got the guts to ask Angie.

"O-Oh... I-I would love to go to the amusement park, Dr. Stiles..."

Angie mumbled quietly, turning her head away as a tint of red made its way on her face. It took a few moments for Derek to compute what she just said, and his face lit up with joy.

"R-Really? O-Oh... Uh... I-I'll take you a-after today's a-afternoon shift...!"

He stuttered and all, chuckling nervously, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Angie just replied with a warm smile, before walking away from her Doctor, but not without turning back, giving him a wink.

"Remember Dr. Stiles, OR Prep an hour and a half."

She reminded him, before tending to her morning shift. Derek stood there, dumbfounded by what she just said - until realization hit him.

He was so worried about Angie and the amusement park tickets that he forgot he had an operation today. He slapped himself mentally.

_Great going Stiles..._

---

"Derek! I heard you got a date with Thompson!"

Tyler greeted his old friend, who was standing against the coffee machine, waiting for the coffee to dispense. Derek looked up, blushing slightly at how Tyler put it. He just nodded quietly, before sipping the hot coffee as it finished.

"And with a date, you need **_dating_** tips!"

Hot coffee was on the ground a few seconds later, as Derek just stared at Tyler, who started chuckling quietly.

"First things first dude, you should clean that up."

---

The afternoon passed by rather quickly for Derek, as he stood in front of Caduceus HQ, dressed in a light tan indoor jacket, with a black shirt underneath and a pair of black slacks that he normally have on him just incase he was going some where right after work. He glanced down at his watch, before blinking as the doors slid open and Angie came out.

"Are you ready to go?"

He asked, putting his hand out for her to take, in which she did, while he glanced at what she was wearing. She wore a red jacket that was done up by fasteners and a simple pair of black dress pants. They walked out to the car after, not noticing the people who were watching them from the windows of Caduceus HQ.

"Awe, isn't that cute, they're holding hands."  
"Really?... Hey Leslie, want to take a trip to the amusement park?"

---

**_Dating Tip Number One: Make the First Move_**

The Amusement park was a busy place, especially when it was the weekend. Derek just happened to take Angie to the Amusement park on Friday - so it wasn't so bad compared to a Saturday. They still had to stand in line though because a lot of people ahead of them had tickets as well and the staff was slowly letting them in.

Derek shifted a bit closer to Angie, earning her attention, as he remembered what Tyler told him, and met eye contact with her, giving her a brief smile.

"Uh... so how was your day?"

For some odd reason, Derek heard a light slap from far back in the line, and a mumbled 'lame' but he just thought it was another fellow talking to some one. Angie blinked, before giving him a warm smile.

"I guess you could say it was okay, almost like any other work day."  
"I see, I see..."

Derek nodded to himself as he understood every word Angie said. The silence that Derek was hoping to avoid surrounded them though, as he shifted nervously.

"Uh... Y-You like g-great today, Angie."  
"Oh, thank you, Derek, you do as well."

She smiled back at him, as she started to question him about where he got his jacket and all as the line moved forward. He replied happily, while his mind thought he just overcame the first step.

But to Tyler, who was all the way at the back of the line with a very happy Leslie, it was Angie who made the first move...

**_Dating Tip Number Two: Let her choose all the rides first but make sure the Ferris wheel is last._**

They got in a few minutes later, and after looking at the giant map that was posted near the entrance, Angie mapped out what she wanted to do first. So she grabbed Derek's arm, and brought him to a nearby line. Derek just allowed her to do that, following Tyler's 'dating tip'.

"So... What ride are we lining up for any ways?"  
"The **Ferris wheel**! I think it's a good way of starting, it's not too slow yet not too fast and you can scope out what you want to do after."

There goes dating tip number two...

**_Dating Tip Number Three: After all the rides, buy her a drink, and walk around for a bit. During this time, win her a stuffed animal on one of the games._**

After some of the most insane rides that were in the amusement park, the 'couple' decided it was time for a break. Derek bought Angie a drink, and led her into the midway portion of the park. Many stands were set up, showcasing games and such that the winner could win a prize (most of them were child friendly but there were a couple that involved gambling).

As they walked around the midway, Derek caught his eye on a cuddly ginger cat stuffed animal (which had a resemblance to Tama) at one of the games. Angie caught his gaze, and followed it, gasping quietly at the stuffed toy.

"That's really cute..."

She mumbled to herself, intrigued by it greatly. Derek's grin widened, as he went up to the games stand. It was a very familiar and famous game; water pistols. Basically, you have a pistol in which you have to aim for a target in the middle - which makes your water level rise, and you want to get to the top before another person does.

"Want to give it a try? There are already other racers."

The Game Master asked, smiling widely at Derek, who just nodded, handing him money before he sat at one of the water pistols. He was good at this game when he was a kid, so he thought that this game was in the bag. He blinked, as Angie took a seat next to him, handing money to the Game Master.

"You're going to play too, Angie?"  
"Of course, I can't let you have all the fun."

She just giggled quietly, while he stared dumbfounded. That was, until the Game Master gave one final call, and he immediately went back to aiming.

The start bell rang, and water shot from the pistols as the race to the top started. In a few seconds it was over, as the Game Master looked at the winner, before announcing.

"Oh my, the young lass have beaten you all."

He said, a few people sighing in disappointment as they moved away or got money to play again, determined to win. It took Derek a few minutes to figure out who won, before the Game Master was grinning wildly at him.

"Sorry sonny, looks like your girlfriend over there beat you."

He teased, which made the young doctor blush lightly, Angie not knowing what the Game Master said as she was too busy admiring her new stuffed animal.

Derek was starting to believe that Tyler's dating tips were back firing on him.

**_Dating Tip Number Four: Bring her to the Haunted House, and when she gets scared comfort her - wrap an arm around her shoulders, be a man!_**

"Wow, a real Haunted House. I haven't been in one since Dad took me."

Angie stared up in awe at the spooky house that was set up in front of them. The cat plush was in her right arm, while her left arm was loosely around Derek's arm. She grinned up at him.

"Let's go in, Derek! It'll probably be a lot of fun!"

Derek gulped, before nodding hesitantly, as Angie led him in, not noticing Derek's hesitance at the Haunted House.

They came out minutes of later, Angie giggling quietly at Derek's current condition, who was quivering in fear of what they just went through.

"Derek, come now, it's just all fake. You could stand against viruses that could wipe out all of humanity yet you can't stand against people dressed up as zombies."

Derek made a note to himself. Never ever listen to Tyler's advice.

The rest of the day was just filled of walking around, watching a few shows here and there, having a bite to eat, and you know, that stuff that you usually do at Amusement Parks or exhibitions.

**_Dating Tip Number 5: When the day comes to an end, give her a kiss._**

Derek and Angie sat on one of the benches outside of the Amusement park, watching the fireworks go off. The Cat plush laid on Angie's lap, as they were both content on watching the fireworks display in silence, with the exception of the loud bang the fire works give off and...

_Looks like the boy's too shy  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"Go on and kiss the girl!"  
"Tyler Chase, I am going to kill you!"

Angie exclaimed, as she glared at the bushes behind her, revealing a blonde man and a turquoise haired woman sitting there, with a small boom box that was playing music. Tyler laughed nervously, greeting the two, before running away with an angry blonde behind him.

Derek sighed as he watched Angie chase Tyler around the amusement park. Leslie perked up from the bushes, taking a seat on the bench. She turned to Derek, grinning slightly.

"So when are you going to kiss Angie?"

---

A/N: HEY PICUP IS ACTUALLY ALIVE ZOMG.

This had to be one of my most favorite pieces writing, just because I laughed so hard in the beginning.

And the Dating Tips was very hard for me to come up with for some odd reason.

PLEASE, IF YOU GO ON A DATE, DO NOT FOLLOW THESE DATING TIPS. ASK FRIENDS, FAMILY OR GO TO A PROFESSIONAL, DO NOT FOLLOW PICUP BECAUSE SHE WROTE THESE ON THE WHIM.

-loud banging noises come from door-

OHNOES. THE MOB.

-runs-

-GS, VGCG and World-Without-You chase after Picup-

Until next time!


	17. Phone Call

Title: Phone Call  
Type: Fan Fiction - drabble ish... or a very short fan fiction you could say.  
Genre: I have no idea for this one...  
Word count: 641  
Pairing: Naomi/BlondeDelphiDude (I dubbed him Hans after Karniz from Deviantart mentioned it)  
Rating: T for some reasons.  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Let's just say after Second Opinion.  
Summary: He was a busy man, and had no time for her childish games.  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the BlondeDelphiDude is named Hans, thanks to Karniz from Deviantart for the name suggestion after she drew her SO Fan art.

Warning: This is a weird one I tell ya.

(Oh there's no mention of ANY of the Caduceus USA staff, sorry Derek/Angie and Tyler/Leslie shippers...

-shot'd-)

---

Sins, any man or woman would want to rid of them if they had done something that they committed which could be called sins.

He was no exception.

Dr. Naomi Kimishima and Professor Kenneth Blackwell have both started to clear their sins, by joining and aiding Caduceus to rid the world of a creation he_ helped _create.

He was also a no exception there as well, as he joined Caduceus Europe a few months later after the end of Delphi.

Some asked if he had done it because he wanted to be close to Naomi Kimishima, and he would just shun that person a day later, coolly taking the issue down with a few words. Any romance fanatic would freak and say that's the first step to a relationship.

_Denial._

He shunned every Caduceus Europe Staff who approached him, and pointed out _denial _to him. The shunning got a bit far, and Dr. Kimishima was some how informed about his behavior.

She laughed at him first, while he just pretended to work. That's when sparks picked up, and they started to see each other more often.

Today, Dr. Kimishima was on a day off (which was a miracle that Director Miller allowed this) while he was stuck with the romance fanatics.

He sat in his office, typing away at the computer while papers were scattered throughout his desk. Director Miller assigned him to be basically the _desk jockey _of Caduceus Europe. He basically handled with any financial incomes or any thing of the sort. He was busy writing up a proposal to Caduceus HQ, requesting new equipment (he even had to add a coffee machine because of all the good things he heard about Caduceus USA's new coffee machine). He was brought back to Earth as an annoying buzzing came from an intercom.

"Mr. Hans, there's a phone call for you on line two."  
"Thank you, could you tell them to hold, I'm in the middle of—"  
"… It's Dr. Kimishima, she said she wants to talk to you urgently… I wonder why…"

He could just picture the sly grin that befallen his secretary's lips just about now.

He growled quietly, while muttering a 'fine', noting to start writing up a proposal to Director Miller after he was finished for a new secretary. Those romance fanatics were every where these days…

He picked up the phone after pressing 'line two'.

"Hello Hans."  
"Naomi, you know how busy I am at the moment."

He heard her chuckle, which made his anger start to boil.

"Do you remember _that _night we spent _together._"  
"Naomi, we spent _a lot _of nights together"  
"But that one?"

He heard a small snicker, as he sighed angrily. He had no time for her childish games.

"Just get to the _damn _point."

There was a slight pause on the other line, as he imagined Naomi just sitting in her chair, legs crossed, while she twirled the phone cord with a finger. She just loved to tease him, which _pissed _him off most of the time, but he still liked it (of course he would never admit that to her).

"Well…"  
"Well?"

Another pause, as he growled angrily.

"If you mind, I have some buss—"  
"I'm pregnant."

Every thing went silent after that.

"…. What?"  
"You heard me."

She said, a slight teasing tone in her voice. He had to take a deep breath, repeating what she just said to him.

"… Hans?"

She had to repeat his name to check to make sure he was still on the other line. A grin crossed her lips as she could imagine the distraught look on his face.

"… I'll be at your place after work to check the results myself."

She heard a click, signaling he hung up on her. She rolled her eyes as she put the phone back on the receiver.

_"He could have at least said bye."_

---

A/N: Hey every one, Picup's back.

With something that I had no idea existed in my mind.

This one wasn't as funny as Amusement Park (which I still adore for some odd reason) but I like it because of it's pure randomness and pissing Hans off.

I like pissing Hans off x)

I'm sorry for not mentioning the MAIN CHARACTERS of Trauma Center at all, I don't know why, but I like to write about the Caduceus Europe staff (and Hans x) )

IT MAKES ME DIFFERENT COME ON.

Maybe if I ever finish TA, I'll write a BEHIND THE SCENES WITH DELPHI (or Caduceus Europe) crack fic.

(No one hold me on my word, I'm an extremely lazy person mind you.)

You guys can use your imaginations to figure out if Naomi was kidding about the pregnancy or not, because I don't know myself xP

... I just realized, my Birthday is in fifteen days... I"M SO OLD.

(-gets shot'd by some random person because I'm turning 15-)

Now if you excuse me, I'll be going over to my corner to rave about Persona 3 and force my friend to let me go over to her house and play it because my PS2 is inaccessible at the moment. (I curse my aunt for buying American Idol: Karaoke Revolution and then stealing my PS2 for the week Dx)

(SHUJINKOU(MainCharacter)xYUKARI FTW)

Until next time:D


	18. Online Game

Title: Online Games  
Type: Another extremely short Fan Fiction  
Genre: Ditto as last chapter xD  
Word count: 659  
Pairing: Very light Derek/Angie and possibly Tyler/Leslie  
Rating: K+, possibly T  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Uh, let's just say some time after Second Opinion?  
Summary: Three Friends - One MMORPG - Many adventures up ahead.

... Okay, that was a crappy summary I'm sorry.  
Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, Ragnarok Online does not belong to me, but I forgot who made it -coughs-

Warning: This is a very short and random story.

---

Derek Stiles remembered the day when Tyler Chase handed him a piece of paper with a website URL on it.

Tyler just laughed when Derek figured out that the URL led him to a site to download a Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game called Ragnarok Online. He told him to join, despite the fact that both of their times would be tied up with Caduceus and surgeries and GUILT and the list could just go on and on.

But he reluctantly joined after Tyler convinced Leslie to join as well.

After _**four **_hours of downloading the client and every thing else, Derek Stiles was ready to play.

Of course, during his breaks and when he wasn't working. This took a while for him to get started because he was always doing something important (that and he didn't want Angie to find out he was playing some _**computer **_game).

Derek cursed game makers for making them addictive, because he was hooked to Ragnarok Online after the first ten minutes.

It took him roughly about ten minutes to get into the game at first because the first five minutes he spent looking at guides on how to do his character right, and the next five minutes was spent trying to figure out a character name.

He finally decided on the name **KousukeTsukimori**.

He met Leslie and Tyler a few minutes later after he read through the tutorials that the game provided him. He found out that Tyler's character name was **TohgoSakura **(him and Leslie teased Tyler to no end because of the 'feminine' name) and Leslie's character name was oddly enough, **PochyLover**.

They all finally kicked off their Ragnarok Online life.

After a few days of training, all three of them were ready to take on dungeons with high leveled monsters in it.

They decided to take on the 'Pyramid', which just had a bunch of demon snake ladies, rabid 'zombie' dogs, evil looking treasure boxes and mummies.

Lots and lots of mummies.

Derek and Leslie were off to a great start because they went ahead of Tyler (who was chasing Amy around Caduceus because she thought it would be amusing to steal the mouse).

That was, until a mob came and basically devoured them alive (in other words, they got their asses handed to them). Tyler finally came back on (after Dr. Clarks had to sort what happened between him and Amy) to lend his assistance to Derek and Leslie who were more than determined to get some where in the dungeon.

After a few hours of killing waves and waves of mummies (with other rabid demon monsters), they decided it was time for a break, until Derek finally noticed the time.

"_**OH CRAP. I've got to go or I'm going to be late for my da-- … dinner with Angie…!"**_

Derek's character ran around in circles as Derek himself started to panic, while Tyler and Leslie just laughed at him in the virtual world.

Derek excused himself a few moments later, and logged out of the game.

_KousukeTsukimori has logged out._

Tyler and Leslie's virtual characters just sat around, as they talked to each other a bit more until a _brilliant _idea came across Tyler's mind.

"_**Hey Leslie, want to go spy on Derek and Angie's date?"  
"… Is that really a good idea Tyler? And we don't even know where there going…"**_

"_**Don't doubt good ol' Tyler now, I pretty much know where Derek will take her. Besides, I'm sure you haven't eaten any thing yet. I'll treat 'ya for dinner."**_

"_**Sure! And we can go for ice cream after!"  
"Yeah of course."**_

_TohgoSakura has logged out.  
__PochyLover has logged out._

Even though that night's exploring around had to stop because of some certain events, it wouldn't stop the adventures that the three friends would go on. These adventures would be like fragments of joyous memories to them and continue on as their friendship strengthens.

---

**HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY VGCG!** (Preseathekitsune)

A/N: -points to message above-

I know I'm like, ten days early, but I'm scared that if I don't post it now or something, it'll either eat me alive, I'll forget about it, my dad possibly some how deletes it or I get too wrapped up in Highschool that's starting soon that I wouldn't be able to post it.

SO **HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY VGCG** AGAIN.

This was our special edition of Thirty Affections.

Now.

DAWNINGFLAME ZOMG. I MET YUKO, AND I DON'T THINK SHE LIKES ME.

Yes, I finally got a hold of my PS2 and was able to play Persona 3. ... Seven hours straight. :D

I was a very happy Picup.

Uh, moving on from my brief Persona 3 high.

I know why you guys won't get this edition of TA, but it's special in the sense for VGCG, GS and I because basically it's a reinactment of how (I) started SpiritusRO. I thought it would be kinda fun to write it for VGCG's Birthday since it was coming up.

Yeah, GS and I got owned in the pyramid dungeon by Orisis or whatever his name was and his demon lady lackies. 

Uh, I'll go to my Persona 3 corner now. 

(Remember kids, Yukari and Main Character together in pictures, send them to me :D)

(I accept AthrunxCagalli pictures as well)

UNTIL NEXT TIME.

-runs away from TA mob-


	19. Chess

Title: Chess  
Type: Drabble/UBER SHORT ONE SHOT  
Genre: No clue lol.  
Word count: 774  
Rating: K+?  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Some time after SO, no spoilers as far as I know.  
Summary: Is Chess really a men's sport?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Center. Can't wait for New Blood, but for now, Persona 3 is keeping me busy...

---

Chess, a friendly game that English men played with each other on their free time over a basket of biscuits, with a side of tea.

It was just a friendly game, until it became popular around the world, and competition picked up.

Now people call it a _man's _game - but woman still play as well. Chess is now a _competitive _sport that requires a lot of thinking and logic in many ways. Compeitions are held all over the world, and people just... play it.

If you asked some one, 'would you like to play a game of chess?' It could lead to a light, friendly chatter, into heated brawls and deep strategic thinking. At least, for 'hard core' chess players (or men with their 'big' egos).

Today was no different at Caduceus USA.

"Check, your move, Stiles."  
"Hmm..."

A brunette and blonde sat in the break room, staring intently at the chess board with scattered pieces every where. It started when Tyler Chase brought an old chess board that him and Amy would play since the young girl figured out how to play. He challenged Derek to a simple game, confident he would win the game with his perspection on the game and the many years he has been playing it for - that and because he thought he had an upper hand with Derek who seemed not the type to know how to play Chess. Derek, not liking to back down of any challenges, accepted it.

And that's where we are at the moment.

Derek had a thoughtful look on his face, as he thought about where to move his King so it would be out of danger and how to trap Tyler's own King so he can win the game. Putting two and two together was harder than he thought.

He moved the King back-right, exactly where Tyler wanted him.

A grin went on Tyler's face, as he moved his knight into position, before nodding in approval at his move and grinned back at Derek.

"Check and mate."  
"... Damnit..."

Derek sighed frustratedly, as another blonde had moved into the room, finishing her rounds for the hour.

"Haha, see, told you, Derek, ya' just can't beat a pro."  
"Oh? Tyler you play Chess?"

Angie asked as she popped into the little 'meeting' in the corner of the break room. Tyler waved to Angie in greeting, as he nodded while Derek slumped away in his seat.

"Sure do, want to play a game? It's 'bout time Stiles' did _my _rounds any way."

This made the nurse raise a brow as Derek just stood up from the seat, stumbling away to go do Tyler's rounds rather quickly. He was too upset to even greet his nurse as he made his way out the door. Angie glanced from Derek's retreating body, to the Chess board.

"Sure, I suppose."  
"Care to put a wager on? It does make it rather... Interesting."

She swore she saw an evil glint in Tyler's azure eyes. _No wonder why Derek was so upset, he has more rounds to do on top of his own...___

She rolled her eyes at the childish tone he used when he asked for the wager, but she nodded, as she made the first move.

"I suppose, if I win..."

---

"Oh man, I didn't even see that..."  
"That was a check and mate, Chase."

Angie grinned down at Tyler, who looked upset when Derek made his way back to the break room. When Derek slid open the door, Tyler immediately hounded him.

"Derek! Your girlfriend beat me in Chess..."

He whined like a little kid, throwing in some teasing (it was still a small way at getting back at Angie for winning). Derek rubbed the back of his head while he chuckled nervously, as Angie just glowered down at Tyler.

"The wager, Chase."  
"Okay, okay I'll bring it to you tomorrow..."

He sighed dejectedly, before standing up and strolling to the door with a hunged head as if he did something himulinating and didn't want to show his face out of a paper bag.

"How am I suppose to bake a strawberry shortcake... I better ask Leslie for help..."

Derek heard him mumble as he left the room. His gaze returned to Angie, then to the Chess board, then back to Angie.

"Care for a game, Dr. Stiles?"  
"... Sure."

And there goes another _(friendly)_ Chess match between two _(close)_ friends in one building.

---

A/N: Hello every one, tis I, Picup.

Bringing you yet another edition of 30 Affections, at 2:51 AM - Haha.

I just about fell asleep two minutes ago, but I left my Aunt's new laptop on, and I was listening to a Persona 3 video on youtube and Fuuka went "HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!? SNAP OUT OF IT." And I was like, 'WTF DO YOU WANT?!? Oh wait, it's just Fuuka...'

Weird huh.

Any ways, the stuff about Chess in the beginning is totally fictional, please don't take it literally or flame me because it's not true or something.

I didn't know where this idea came from, and the wager that Angie had, reference to one of my TA entries about Cravings lol.

Let's see.

I want to write more P3 Fan Fiction, but I don't feel as if I have their personalities down pat yet.

Oh right, it was just my birthday... roughly three hours ago now. lol. I meant to write this before today, but I kept forgetting yesterday and you know, Picup is just an extremely lazy person xP

More information on Deviantart.

Any ways, tired as hell now - kinda a long day and every thing.

Until next time (-rolls away-)


	20. Piano

Title: Piano  
Type: One shot  
Genre: I really don't know, again... ... let's just go for Family fluff. MWUAHHAHA.  
Word count: 1272  
Pairing: To the end, there is light hints of Derek/Angie  
Rating: K+?  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Some time after SO, if you squint, you can see like ONE spoiler, but I don't think it's a spoiler.  
Summary: On a rainy, Saturday morning, Angie get's a visit from some one close. How does a piano tie into all of this?  
Disclaimer: Two months and nine days later.

... I still don't own Trauma Center...

... My apologies for the OOC ness, I REALLY suck at writing now xD.

---

"D-Dad? O-Oh, I didn't know you were coming in from Europe…"

Angie Thompson was the last thing from not-surprised, as she saw the familiar masculine face of her father standing in front of her, right before the door way of the home.

It was a quiet, Saturday morning, and as usual, Angie was up around seven in the morning, after freshening up, eating breakfast, she cleaned the house up a little, and did the other daily chores she was use to doing. She was in the middle of replying to one of her Mother's calls from Germany, when the door knocked. Quickly bidding her mother farewell on the phone, she moved to the door – wondering who it could be at such a time this morning.

Especially when it was pouring cats and dogs out there.

She stepped off to the side quickly, allowing Professor Kenneth Blackwell to make his way into the house. He lowered his umbrella, folding it shut and placing it in the umbrella rack – while Angie kindly took his coat off for him.

"Thank you, Angela. My apologies for not contacting you earlier… On my way here, I tried to phone, but it was busy…"  
"Oh… I'm sorry…"

She apologized after he did himself, but Kenneth just smiled, as he waved the topic off.

"It's alright, I'm sure your mother is concerned for you."

Angie was still surprised at how well her father could make such good guesses, especially when it came down to her Mother. She led him through the house and to the living room, where she left him to look at old and new pictures of them, which were still kept around. Angie left a minute later to get him some hot tea.

"Your mother hasn't changed a lot in this house… Is she out at the moment?"  
"She's in Germany at the moment, traveling."

Angie replied, setting down the hot tea, surprised to find her Father not on the couch, or by the old photos of when they were all younger, but looming over a grand piano. He blew on it gently, watching little specks of dust fly off and making their way onto the carpet. He smiled a little, dragging out the piano bench, before sitting on it.

"I'm surprised your Mother has kept this."  
"… Mom said that the piano was your favorite, and she couldn't bear to throw it out."

There was a pause, as Kenneth played one of the keys. He then placed both hands on the keyboard, as he started to warm up briefly. In matters of minutes, he broke out into a song – a song that Angie knew very well.

The blonde nurse slightly drifted over to the backside of where her Father played, as she stood in a peculiar spot, and moved – just like how she watched her Mother do so when she was a lot younger. She opened her mouth, and words – or rather, lyrics poured out of her mouth with the piano.

**Alone for the while, I've been searching through the dark…**__

_"Say daddy, how come you play the piano?" _

Young, Angela Blackwell asked, as she sat beside her Father, who was playing a few melodies to entertain his daughter. He chuckled quietly, staring down at the young blonde beside her.

"Why the sudden question, Angela?"  
"… Grandpa always said you _**never **__practiced when you were younger…" _

She said, as Kenneth looked appalled at first, before laughing quietly.  
_**  
**_**For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart…**

"_Did you know that the piano was initially what brought your mother and me together?" _

Angie perked up in interest now as she listened to the soft, Beethoven tune he played while chit chatting with her.  


"_Really?" _

**To weave by picking up the pieces that remain… **

"_Uh huh. It was back in Germany to be exact, in a bar…" _

He paused for a moment, contemplating if he should've told his daughter about how he met her Mother (especially in a bar). He moved on any way, as long as she didn't find out, and besides, Angie would just pester him if he stopped now.

"Well, your mother liked to sing, and this bar was actually sophisticated enough that it wasn't filled with…" 

**Melodies of Life, loves lost refrain… **

_He had to pause at that moment, as Angie some what tuned out after so-phis-ti-ca-ted, as she was pondering on what that meant. Kenneth shook his head, as he rubbed her head gently, trying to get her curious mind away from pondering too much. _

"… Any ways, I came in on the evenings, and I watched her performances."  
**  
…If I should leave this lonely world behind…  
**_  
He played a short tune, perhaps trying to reincarnate what her Mother sang when they first met on the piano. Angie listened quietly, as she started to hum a particular tune. _

This made Kenneth blink, smiling a little at what Angie was humming.  
**  
Your voice will still remember our melody…  
**

"_That tune, was both of our favorite piece we done together…" _

He told her quietly, and along with Angie's humming, he started to play the same tune. Angie looked up, as she grinned at her Dad. They were having such a great time together, that they didn't hear the opening and closing of the door.  


**Now that I know we'll carry on, Melodies of life…  
**_  
Rachelle Blackwell smiled softly, as she heard the soft playing of the piano, and Angie singing along with the tune. She strolled over to where they were, wrapping her arms around Angie, surprising her. The blonde woman smiled warmly at her daughter, as she opened her mouth, singing along with her daughter. _

**Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts… **

… As long as we remember.

Angie opened her emerald eyes slowly as she watched Kenneth finish off the tune, and then slowly life his hands off the keys and to his side. He smiled warmly up at her, as Angie replied with her own smile.

"I'm glad you remember that song…"  
"… I'll always remember…" 

She said quietly, before the ringing of a cell phone shot off. Kenneth groaned quietly, as he dug into his pocket, pulling out the vibrating cell phone, flipping it open and placing it against his ear.

"Blackwell here…"  
…  
"Uh huh, yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes, Dr. Hoffman, if traffic permits me of course…"

He let out a soft chuckle, as he hung up the phone after. He stood up silently, nodding towards Angie. The nurse nodded back, walking with her Father back to the door, knowing that he had his own priorities.

"... Say 'hello' to Dr. Stiles for me, will you, Angela?"  
"Hm? Oh, of course Father…"  
"… And send the wedding invitations out soon, will you? I know I'm tired of waiting, and I think your Mother is as well."

He teased quietly, as Angie turned a deep scarlet, before scowling – and basically booting him out of the house. She grabbed his arm before pushing him out, placing a soft, daughter-like kiss on the cheek.

"… See you, Dad."  
"… Good bye, Angela."

She shut the door after, watching her Father get into a rental car, pull off the drive way and drive off to the direction of Caduceus USA. She sighed softly, running a hand through her blonde locks, before retreating back to the kitchen. She took the phone out, dialing the number she knew so well.

… After all, she had to make that _her _Dr. Stiles wasn't still _sleeping_.

---

A/N: -crickets chirp-

Hi?

-is glared at-

Ehehe... Two months and nine days later, and I finally update huh?

Moving on, welcome to Thirty Affections -- Number twenty baby :D

Look, look, we're two thirds done! WOOHOO. It's such an amazing feat for me xD.

Piano was a little bit special, because I dedicated to the one and only, GS-Dragono aka, GS-zors (Who's currently playing PSU, so I'm not sure when she'll see this... No worries, that's what spamming MSN is for :D Haha, just kidding). GS was the one who sparked the idea of Thirty Affections. It started ALL the way back in February when we chatted happily about Derek/Angie and Trauma Center stuff -- then she told me to put the three fan fictions that I had up on DA, onto FF.

Then you know the rest of the story from there.

Because I know GS loves Derek/Angie, and she loves Blackwell (-coughs-referring back to our little MSN fight between her, World With Out You on DA, VGCG and I -coughs-) -- this is how Piano kinda started.

I was inspired to write this, because Atlus left a lot of things open for the fans to imagine, and I kind of thought it would be neat if Blackwell could play the piano.

... Oh come on, I know I'm lame but yeah. xD

And how Kenneth and Rachelle (VG's name for Angie's mom) met at a bar -- this was thought about when I was showering...

I won't go indepth about how I get half of my ideas, I'll talk more about it... in a special chapter :D.

I bet half of you aren't even here any more. NEW BLOOD HAS SUCKED YOUR LIFE.

or your busy, or sleeping or celebrating(ed) because it was a long long weekend, FOR YOU PEOPLE IN THE UNITED STATES.

-grr-

I'm too poor to get New Blood, and I finished P3, though, I would really want to beat the Reaper (I made one attempt, and I died in three rounds due to friggen Hama...), and start my new game +, but I'm lazy.

We all KNOW Picup is a really lazy bum.

I'm going to jet now, I think I finished saying all that I wanted xD

Later :D.

Note/Disclaimer Two: If you were a bit confused on how I formatted this story, the text in 'bold' is the lyrics of the song Angie/Young!Angie/Rachelle was singing. I do NOT own the lyrics, it's called the 'Melodies of Life' by Emiko Shiratori, from the awseome Final Fantasy IX (Nine). I also do not own Rachelle for she is VG's character-ish.


	21. Working Hard

Title: Working Hard  
Type: drabble-ish  
Genre: General -pwned-  
Word count: 506  
Pairing: Light hints of Derek/Angie and Tyler/Leslie  
Rating: K ?  
Spoiler/Time Frame: After SO definitely, but no real spoiler -- maybe a tiny one if you look hard enough.  
Summary: Some of us diligently, work hard... maybe...  
Disclaimer: -clicks tongue- The same as always. I do not own Trauma Center.

---

On a rare, quiet afternoon at Caduceus USA – Dr. Derek Stiles' was diligently 'working' on his paperwork. 

In his personal office (that, of course he shared with Nurse Angie Thompson), he was at his desk. Folders and binders were propped up on his desk, while the laptop covered the left side.

You could only see parts of his chocolate brown hair, and his back, slowly rose up and down. It indicated that he may have been slumping over to write his charts or paperwork out.

A set of doctors and nurses passed by the office – taking a peak inside the abnormally, quiet office. Quiet whispers broke out in the group.

"L-Look! It's Dr. Stiles' and Nurse Thompson's office!"  
"He's working hard!"  
"No wonder why he's a world renowned surgeon…"

The Nurses ushered the Doctors down the hallway, now thinking they were going to be late for their next shift.

---

Victor passed by Derek's office, being out of his own office too long. His dark eyes scanned the room, seeing the working form of Derek Stiles – hearing a few shuffling sounds.

He "tched", walked away and muttered.

"… Finally that idiot decides to do something productive, instead of dawdling around…"

---

"Hey Der--…. ek?"

Tyler Chase was about to skip into the office, greeting his friend with a sing-song like voice – but paused as he saw Derek, hidden behind his papers and computer.

He blinked, and raised an eye brow. His arms folded.

Why was the dude so… engrossed in his work? It wasn't like him at all…

"Oh… Dr. Stiles is working hard, maybe we should leave him?"

Tyler jumped a little as someone interrupted his thoughts. He turned around, azure meeting with teal.

"Hey Les! … Ready to go for lunch, I presume?"

He asked, chuckling lightly, while scratching his head. Leslie Sears lightly rolled her eyes, before she gestured towards her coat and purse she carried in her arms. Tyler grinned, wrapping his arm around hers and practically dragged her out.

"Alright then! Let's go!"  
"B-But wh-what about Dr. Stiles?"  
"As you said before, we should leave him alone… Besides…"

He said mischievously, before he winked.

"It'll be a lunch date between us."

---

The diligent, hard working Dr. Stiles was the talk that day. Heck, even Director Robert Hoffman and Chief Sidney Kasal positively commented on him.

Of course, there left one blonde nurse, that didn't seem to be affected at all. She finished her shift, as swift, clicking heels returned to their office.

She seemed to sigh as she saw the _diligent, hard working _Dr. Stiles. Shutting the door, she went up to his desk, taking one of the files and rolled it up.

Her hand went up – and then, **BAM. **

"Oww… Wh-What was that for?!?"  
"Dr. Stiles… We really need to get you out of this habit…"

That's right folks, the _hard working, diligent _Dr. Stiles was _sleeping_.

"Well… Maybe if it was you…"

**Whack.**

"Ow…"  
"You'll get use to it over time."

If there was someone in this world who Derek Stiles couldn't fool, it would be his nurse, Angie Thompson.


	22. Chocolate

Title: Chocolate  
Type: Drabble-ish  
Genre: Same as drabble-ish 21:D?  
Word count: 471  
Pairing: Light hints of Derek/Angie.  
Rating: K ?  
Spoiler/Time Frame: There shouldn't be any spoilers, time frame, one week from today x) (haha)  
Summary: Derek always liked February 14th.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or any thing else that is mentioned in this story... stupid Atlus.

DAMNIT I HATE YOU.

(yet love you at the same time... WHYY -sob-)

---

If someone asked Derek Stiles if he had a weakness, he would have to openly admit it was chocolate.

Well… and Angie Thompson's puppy dog face – but she rarely did it – much less in public.

But chocolate – he loved all kinds of chocolate. To the cheap imitation dollar store kind, to the rich, creamy (not to mention, expensive) Belgium chocolates.

That's why Valentine's Day was one of his favorite holidays, up there with Easter, Christmas and Halloween… To an extent.

A certain, Dr. Tyler Chase had to steal, and _eat_ all of the Kit-Kats and Smarties that were brought in.

Oddly enough, Valentine's Day this year at Caduceus USA was quiet.

Perhaps everyone was too love struck to get injured or catch a disease that Caduceus would have to handle.

Derek Stiles chuckled quietly at that thought, and took a sip of his steaming mocha latte.

Thank God for the close by Starbucks.

As he opened the door to his office, he found his desk was **flooded **with Valentine's cards, chocolates, _love letters_…

And one pink note on top of it all.

He took the note from the pile, his eyes squinting as he attempted to read the handwriting on the paper.

_Dear Derek: _

Today is February 14th, Valentine's Day. My love for you has been beating through me for the last few months. Your lips, I want to kiss…

Oh, I can't explain my pulsing love all in this one letter…

Maybe we should go out for dinner… and then maybe a kiss or two… -wink-

I'll see you later… 

_With loves and kisses, _

_Angie. _

Derek raised an eyebrow, before he grinned like the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland. He brought out a piece of paper, starting to write out his own letter.

_Dearest Tyler:… _

**Whack. **

"Ow…"  
"Dr. Stiles… I don't think sending prank letters on Valentine's Day is a great idea." 

Derek soothed the sore spot on his head. He looked up, seeing the glowering Nurse, hovering above him. She yanked the pink note out of his desk, starting to walk away.

"I'm going to have a small… _chat_ with Dr. Chase about this…"

She muttered quietly, before she was out the door in an instance. Derek blinked – before he noticed a neatly wrapped package at the corner of his desk. He reached over, staring at the card on it, and then carefully opened the package.

He smiled, as he took one of the chocolates that was wrapped in a gold-color tinfoil. Unraveling it, he popped a Ferro-Roche in his mouth – seeing that he got a package of his favorite chocolates on Valentine's Day.

He grinned.

Maybe he was going to consider bringing Angie out for dinner.

He would have to thank Tyler for the suggestion later, as long as he wasn't being pounded to death by Angie.

---

AN: HAY GAI-- -punched-

Sorry, running joke between VG, my friend, and me.

Any ways, as you can see, I double-updated. With two completely random drabbles-ish.

:D I wanted to wish some one Happy Birthday, so Happy Birthday.

And.

Xin nian kuai le.  
Gong Xie Fat Chai.

That's right guys, it's Chinese New Years! Woohoo.

(MONEEEEEEEEEY -shot'd-)

Any ways, sorry for the lack of updates, TA kinda got dry. I mean, I have ideas, but they just go ... crap... like... 21 and 22 D:

Don't worry, I'll get back into it soon enough...

(Ehe... P3 still has my life D: )

AS LONG AS I UPDATED WITH SOMETHING THAT'S uh... acceptable..? haha? -shot'd-

Okay okay, I'll try and make it up in the last stretch :D

eight more :D

But I'll start working on the Third Chapter of Natural Disasters -- because I know VG and every one else might mob me if I never pull through or something...

Uh.

Hope you guys are still here.

See you next time... whenever... that... is...

-shot'd-

(PS: I apologise for the crappyness, I'm trying to put them in character, but it's getting harder for me because I haven't played any Trauma Center game... since... I beat... New Blood... D: )


	23. Cell Phone

Title: Cell Phone  
Type: One-shot  
Genre: ... GENERAL 8D  
Word count: 1104  
Pairing: Tyler x Leslie for this one, with a dash of Derek x Angie.  
Rating: K+  
Spoiler/Time Frame: ... After UtK? before UtK2? I think.  
Summary: Summer, air conditioning... cell phones... What? (I'll be honest, I have no summary for this one haha.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Center.

HEY GUYS I'M ALIVE.

* * *

Scorching hot heat, waves of radiating sunlight blasting through open windows…

And the _best _time for Caduceus USA's air conditioner to break down.

On the second floor, in the north wing, at the corner of the hospital, was a small office for the nurse in charge of that area – Leslie Sears. She had the office where you could see a wonderful sunset, and the best view of the front entrance of Caducueus USA. Useful for emergencies… And spying on a certain famous doctor and nurse pair of course.

Also from Leslie's office, the young nurse could hear the file of complaints from the third floor…

"Director, fix the air conditioning!"  
"It's not good for the patients!"  
"It's so damn hot in here, I'm willing to take off my clothes!"  
"Damnit Chief, just scream at those technicians to get off their lazy asses and do something about it. I can't concentrate with these idiots moaning and griping about some little heat wave."

The teal-haired nurse giggled quietly as all the complaining grew silent with the loud outburst of the head of research and development. There was a door slamming open, a bark of orders to return to your duties, and the loud resounding sound of it being shut after. Even Chief Director Sidney Kasal was a little under pressure in the heat.

Although, the heat doesn't tackle everyone down.

"Les! Les! Look! I got a new cell phone!"

A voice cried out as her office door busted open. A blonde doctor was at the door, holding up a new, shiny, fancy cell in his hand. It was small, thin and slick – looking like it was the newest model.

"It's awesome because I'm paying for that 'My 5' plan from Rogers… so I can pick any five of my friends and talk and text message them all the time!"  
"Uhm… That's nice… Tyler…?"

She said, blinking as she looked up at the small device in his hand. Tyler was grinning like a child getting his first hot wheels. He flipped the phone open and started to mash on the number pad for a moment.

"Les! Les! You can be the first one on the My 5 plan! I'll put you right on top and on speed dial… Then I'll text you and phone you…"  
"Uhm… Tyler… there's a little problem there…"  
"Oh, if your cell phone is broken that's okay… I'll save the first spot for you!"

Tyler was oblivious to the slightly reddened cheeks of Leslie's as he was too busy frolicking about his cell phone.

"Ty… It's not that… I-I don't have a cell phone…"

The office grew into an uncomfortable silence. Tyler was left to blink and Leslie just looked away, some what ashamed.

Of course cell phones weren't a necessity but a lot of people had them.

Tyler broke out into another grin after.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get you one!"

* * *

"Ty-Tyler?! A-Are you sure this is the best? I mean… We were in the middle of our shift and all…"  
"Oh, the Chief won't mind. He's too busy trying to get every to shut up about the heat."  
"Oh… Derek and Angie are lucky to be out of town at the moment…"

Leslie mumbled quietly as they sat in Tyler's car. Tyler just glanced at Leslie behind his sun glasses he was wearing, and grinned.

"Hey, I bet they have it worst. After all, they are in Africa."

She giggled quietly, lightening up a little.

"And besides what's something we have that they don't?"

Leslie was silent for a moment as she glanced around the car.

"… Sun glasses?"  
"No silly, air conditioning!"

* * *

"… How about this one?"  
"Uhm… It's nice?"

Tyler and Leslie were at the local mall. Tyler showed Leslie several of electronic shops that sold cell phones – and yet there was none that Leslie could choose.

"You know Les, you have to make a decision."  
"B-but I'm not good at choosing cell phones! If it was swimming, or even scuba equipment…!"

Tyler chuckled a little, that's right; Leslie was more of a swimmer.

"Alright… Alright… let's see…"

His bright azure eyes darted around, attempting to find a phone that would match Leslie's taste. They widened slightly as they locked onto a target. A tanned hand from several of adventures to the beach stretched forward and grabbed one of the newer models. Slick, sleek, stylish with gold trimmings and red covering the rest of it.

"How about this?"  
"A-Ah…! I-I like it…"

Her delicate hands wrapped around his own as her teal eyes moved closer to take a look at it. Her gaze tore away after, looking up at Tyler.

"How much is it?"

He just pointed to the sign where a picture and all of the stats on the phone sat.

Teal eyes bulged… There goes her pay for the next two months… and maybe she would have to take some out of her scuba savings account…

Leslie felt Tyler gently pry her hands off his own as he called up a sales associate.

He winked at Leslie.

"Don't worry, let's just call it an early birthday present."

* * *

"We're back!"  
"And where have you been?"

The Doctor and Nurse pair entered through the doors of Caduceus USA, both faces beaming with joy and happiness.

In total contrast to the rest of the staff – who seemed to be frustrated and angry due to the heat.

When they entered the building, they were faced with a rather angry chief-director.

Tyler just wrapped an arm around Leslie's waist as he shoved a tub in Sidney's hands when they slipped by.

"Gotcha some ice cream. It's cookie dough, your favorite."

He winked again, before he led the girl next to him up the stairs.

Sidney blinked as he stared down at the tub of ice cream in his hands. He soon rolled his eyes, before stalking off up to his office. A nice bowl of ice cream on this hot summer day, just what he needed.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually didn't fire us on the spot…"  
"Cookie Dough ice cream works like a charm."

Tyler just grinned, while Leslie was in a fit of giggles when they returned to the office.

He then leaned over, affectionately placing his cheek against hers.

"So, what's your cell phone number?"


End file.
